Wait, What?
by natlaredo
Summary: Before Hiccup's final test with the Monstrous Nightmare, an odd girl somehow transports the Vikings and the dragons to watch... trailers? And what's How to Train Your Dragon 2? It's pretty confusing, especially since nobody has any idea what's happening. My first fanfic! Rated changed. WARNING: If you don't want to see the HTTYD 2 trailers/clips, then don't read!
1. Introduction

**My first fanfic! ^-^ Please Review!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon!**

* * *

The Elder nodded, confirming the teenager's fate.

"You've done it, Hiccup!" cried Gobber. "You get to kill the dragon!"

Everyone cheered, excluding a certain blonde warrior. Astrid screamed and swung her axe around in rage, cursing.

Hiccup was hoisted onto the shoulders of the rest of the Berkian teens, all of whom were cheering. The devastated victor faked some enthusiastic comments, attempting to convince his tribe that he was excited.

"I am so-"

He never got the chance to finish his sentence. Just then, a blinding flash of light made all of Berk stagger backwards and shout in surprise. After a moment, it was silent, and the Vikings began to open their eyes and investigate. What they saw shocked them, to say the least.

The Berkians were in a huge enclosed room with pure white walls, and adorned with comfortable furniture of the same color. In confusion, several men punched the walls while their wives glared at them. Suddenly, another white flash brightened the room, followed by several newcomers.

"Aw, crap," Hiccup whispered.

All the Vikings turned around and were suddenly staring at...

"DRAGONS!"

Complete pandemonium followed the appearance of the scaled beasts. Viking men and women screamed battle cries and reached for their swords and axes, only to realize that they were somehow weaponless. Children jumped back in fear.

The dragons looked surprised at their sudden appearance, and glanced around, confused. Hiccup examined the crowd of Berk's long-feared enemies. Dragons of every kind and color were amongst them, from Zipplebacks to Gronkles, Boneknappers to Scauldrons; the young Viking even spotted a few Skrills. To his relief and disappointment, though, the familiar Night Fury was nowhere to be spotted.

After a brief moment, a few brave Vikings began to charge at the dragons, who jumped backward in surprise. Once they were halfway across the room, though, the charging Vikings were suddenly teleported back to where they had been before. They halted, confused, and soon most of the Berkians repeated the action. They, too, were teleported back.

"Don't bother trying to get past the force field. There's only one person in this room who could, and he hasn't tried it yet."

Vikings and dragons alike looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. Out of the corner of his eye, Hiccup saw a red Zippleback's heads get twisted in their fruitless search. He face-palmed.

"Oops. Sorry," came the voice again. "Let me just-"

An ear-splitting _POP!_ was heard, and suddenly a teenage girl was standing in the middle of the room. She looked... weird, Hiccup guessed, was the best word for it. While her dirty blonde hair was back in a simple braid, she was outfitted in clothes that he hadn't ever seen before, and she was holding something small and weird in her hand. The strange object emitted a bright light, and the girl kept tapping it with her thumbs.

After a moment, she looked up and waved. "Hey," she greeted with a goofy smile. "I'm Nat. As I was saying, there's only one person- well, besides me- who can get through this forcefield." To demonstrate, she stepped over into the Viking side of the room, then back over into the Dragon side. "You can only get through if you don't want to hurt anyone on the other side of the 'field. The same goes for the dragons," she explained. "They can't get over to you, either."

Several Vikings, including Stoick, couldn't help but wonder who would be able to get through the 'forcefield'. If this girl was telling the truth, then it was someone who didn't want to hurt the dragons... But, to Stoick's knowledge, there wasn't anybody like that on Berk. Even the teenagers were eager to complete their training and begin fighting dragons during the raids back on Berk.

"An' how do ya know that?" someone asked. Hiccup recognized Gobber's voice.

The girl, Nat, smiled. "I'm the one who brought you here, of course." There was a slight pause before someone voiced the question that was in everyone's heads.

"Why?"

Nat's smile grew. "Well, I wanted to show you something. It's what people in my time call a 'movie'-" In response to the confused faces she got from the Vikings, she added, "I'm from the future. Anyway, I brought you here to watch a movie. How to Train Your Dragon, to be specific. But then I thought, 'Hey, let's spice things up! What if they saw the trailers for the second movie _before_ they saw the first movie? That'd be super cool!'" Most of the Vikings still looked confused. Hiccup's palms had started to sweat at the mention of 'How to Train Your Dragon'- he didn't know why, but he got the feeling something bad would happen if everyone saw that.

"Anyway," Nat continued, "I'll be showing you all the trailers, plus some released clips from the second movie, which still hasn't come out..." She let out a groan. Then her eyes got super big. "I'm really excited though! I-" she caught herself, and both of her hands flew to cover her mouth. She then let them fall and giggled. "No spoilers!" she said in a sing-song voice. "I guess I'll just start the first trailer now."

Following another loud _POP!_, Nat was gone and one of the room's walls had transformed itself into something similar to the weird thing the girl had been holding.

"Without further ado," Nat's voice rang, "I present to you, the teaser trailer for How to Train Your Dragon 2!"

* * *

**Here you are! Thoughts? ^-^ *hands you a virtual cookie* thanks for reading! **

**BY THE WAY, I'll try my best to finish this by June 13th, but if I can't, I'm going to continue with it anyway :3 YES, there most likely will be a "watching the movie" sequel with references from here. Hehe. **

**Have a nice day :D **

**-Nat**

**Published June 1, 2014**


	2. Teaser Trailer

**Here's Chapter 2 you guys! I'm probably going to be doing the second trailer in different parts. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything... Only in my dreams ;)  
**

* * *

The first thing everyone heard was the battle cry of a Night Fury.

That was when Hiccup knew that everything was about to go wrong.

As usual, someone screamed, "NIGHT FURY, GET DOWN!" All the Vikings ducked except for Hiccup, who let out an exasperated sigh. Somewhere among the crowd of dragons, who were laughing at the Viking's reaction to the dreaded Night Fury, Toothless was chuckling to himself. They feared him above all other dragons; he was their worst nightmare. He liked that.

_**The opening scene shows a black dragon flying low over the ocean. His incredible speed and large wings cause the ocean water to spray around him. Part of the dragon's tail is noticeably red; it stands out like a beacon against the other colors on the screen.**_

Toothless warbled as he recognized himself.

The Vikings stared in awe at the screen. Is this the Night Fury, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself?! Meanwhile, the dragons are confused. Why was part of the Night Fury's tail red? Was he hurt?

_**The camera angle changed to reveal the dragon's back. On top of the dragon is... **_

Several Vikings gasp. "Someone's riding tha' thing!" Gobber cried. Hiccup's heart sinks as he recognizes Toothless, leading him to conclude that the man on the dragon is, in fact, him.

_**...a young man covered in armor. He is visibly thin, and in place of his left leg is a metal prosthetic. His legs are positioned so that they are on the dragon's back, in between it's wings. **_

Hiccup eyed the man's metal leg warily. If that was him, then this was in the future. He wiggled his left toes just to make sure they were there.

_**The camera angle changes again to show the face of the man riding the Night Fury. His features are hidden behind an intimidating helmet; the only thing visible is a pair of emerald green eyes.**_

The Chief's son winced. Yes, this is definitely him. At least no one will recognize him, unless his future self does something stupid, like take off his helmet.

The rest of the Vikings stared at the screen, dumbfounded and curious. Who is this man, riding a dragon, and how did he manage to do it?! Weren't dragons ruthless killing machines?

_**The camera pulls away to show the pair flying together by a group of Thunderdrum dragons. The rider changes position, pushing his boot into a stirrup of some sort. A clicking noise is heard, and the red half of the Night Fury's tail mirrors the black half. The dragon and rider dive quickly underneath the wing of a surfacing Thunderdrum. **_

The Vikings were astounded. The red tail on the Night Fury was some sort of prosthetic, but this was not the cause of their awe; they were amazed that anyone could ride a dragon, and a Night Fury, no less!

**RIDER Yeah!**

A few Vikings around the room look confused. They recognize the voice, but can't quite place who its owner is.

_**The two fly upward, soaring through several clouds. The camera shows the black dragon looking determined but playful, as if he is enjoying his time with the human. They continue to fly higher, their altitude increasing. Suddenly, they are flying upside down. The Night Fury is visibly smiling now. **_

A few of the Vikings chuckled at the sight of a smiling dragon, earning themselves a deadly glare from Stoick. Their laughter ceased immediately, and they looked down at their boots in shame.

_**The pair begin to plummet straight downward, picking up speed as they near the ocean's surface. The dragon opens its powerful wings, and they are pushed upward. He begins twirling, his wings clasped onto his back. Suddenly, the Night Fury opens its wings again, and the two begin to fall, backwards. The rider turns to watch where they are falling, while the dragon grins again and lets out a playful cry. **_

The Vikings are still staring in awe. Almost no one has moved or made a sound since the "trailer" began, including the dragons, who are just as confused as the Vikings. Why was the respected Night Fury allowing a human to ride on him? This was unheard of!

_**The Night Fury opens his wings and stops their descent with ease. They fly upward again, gaining altitude, then begin to glide.**_

**RIDER What do you think, bud? Do you want to give this a shot?**

Both Toothless and Hiccup stared at the screen, wondering what they are about to do.

_**The dragon is visibly distressed for a moment, but then looks more annoyed than nervous. **_

**RIDER Toothless, it'll be fine!**

_**The rider moves his prosthetic to control the red tail fin on 'Toothless'. It opens up and allows the dragon to fly on his own, without the assistance of his rider. The man pulls another lever, then removes two straps connecting himself to the saddle on the dragon.**_

Currently, Hiccup smirked, and Toothless let out a playful cry. They're going to free fall!

**RIDER Ready?**

_**The Night Fury makes a guttural noise in response. Then, the rider leans to the right and slides off his dragon.**_

**RIDER Woaaaaaaah! **

Several men and women shriek throughout the room, and the dragons are equally taken aback. What is this man doing? Is he insane?!

_**The Night Fury dives after his rider, who is still screaming with delight. They free fall together, the rider whooping. The camera shows the helmeted face of the man. He looks at his companion.**_

**RIDER Yeah!**

_**The camera swaps to Toothless, who gives the man a gummy smile. His tongue falls out of his mouth and flaps around in the wind. **_

More Vikings giggle, and even Stoick is slightly amused. Who knew dragons could feel happiness? _No, _Stoick thought. _They are emotionless beasts, not pets. They feel nothing but the urge to kill._

_**The ocean suddenly becomes visible through the dense clouds. The rider puts his arms through bands on his legs, and waits for a moment... Then opens his arms. He is now wearing make-shift wings, which are dark red in color. He and the dragon pull back in unison, and both are lifted up in the air. **_

The Vikings, particularly Gobber, stared in amazement at the contraption. That took some serious brains to make; even the long-time blacksmith doubted he could craft such a thing!

_**The camera moves back to show the dragon and his rider gliding across the skies together. The rider whoops with joy, then pulls another tab on his side to let out another fin on his back. **_

**RIDER This is amaaazing! **

_**The camera shifts to show the rider glance back at his dragon, Toothless, who cocks his head in return. The pair continue to glide across the sky for a moment, and then the screen turns black. Red words are displayed across the midde: "June 2014".**_

"Wait, 2014?" Hiccup heard Snotlout question. "Isn't that in, like, a bajillion years?"

Nat's laughter could be heard echoing throughout the room. "Yeah, like I said, I'm from the future." That shut him up.

_**The screen changes again to show the man taking off his helmet.**_

Hiccup's face paled. He is _so _stupid sometimes.

_**The man holds his helmet in one hand, and runs the other through his auburn hair. He looks up, and his features are attractive; his emerald green eyes sparkle in the sun. **_

The womens' jaws drop. He's attractive, that's for sure. Even Astrid's mouth opened for a moment, but she closed it within seconds. She was a warrior; she couldn't bother with stuff like that.

The rest of the Vikings, though, were staring curiously at the unmasked dragon rider. He looked familiar, but who was he?

Then...

"Hiccup?" Gobber asked.

Everybody turned towards him.

"Oh, um... Wha, uh, what?"

"Isn't that you? On the screen?"

"Uh, well, you know, may-"

"Speak up, lad!"

A moment of silence passed. Then...

"Yes," Hiccup admitted. "Yeah, that's me."

Everyone is stunned, but no one is more surprised than Stoick. The Chief's surprise quickly turns to anger. His son was friends with the enemy; this was unacceptable!

"Hiccup!" he thundered, and his son jumped out of his seat. "What, _exactly,_ are you doing on the back of a _dragon?_"

A pause. Then, "I don't know, why don't you ask him?" He gestures to the now still screen; the thing is frozen on the image of Hiccup.

Stoick fumed at his son's sarcastic response. "Wha' do you mean?" he spat. "Tha' _is _you!"

Hiccup sighed, as if it were obvious. Vikings could be really stupid sometimes. "Dad, that's in the future," Hiccup explained. "I have nooo idea why future-me is riding a dragon."

Toothless snorted as if he were insulted, but he wasn't. He knew that his rider was only trying to protect him from his "friends".

Now Stoick was just angry. He ran towards his son, who jumped backward is response. A sudden silence filled the room; even Stoick had halted his pursuit to stare at his son.

Hiccup looked around in surprise. Everyone was staring at him, even the dragons. "What?" he asked boldly. "You're all looking at me as if I've suddenly grown a beard or something." He shuddered at the thought.

"Hiccup..." Gobber hesitated. "How did ye...?"

The boy looked down, and his face fell. He had walked through the force field.

"Well, there goes that. Uh... I'm just gonna..." He looked around for a place to retreat to, but he was completely surrounded by Vikings and dragons. Panicked, he searched the crowd of dragons for Toothless, knowing he could count on his friend if anything went wrong, but the Night Fury was no where to be found.

"HICCUP! GET AWAY FROM THERE!" The boy whirled around to find his father running towards him, trying to reach his son, only to be teleported back to the group of Vikings when he reached the force field.

If it hadn't been silent before, it was silent now. You could have heard a pin drop as all eyes were glued to Hiccup.

Then Gobber voiced what everyone was thinking; "Tha' Nat girl said you can only get through if you don't wan' ta hurt anyone on the other side." Hiccup winced.

"Son," Stoick whispered, "what is the meaning of this?"

"Well..."

Just then, Toothless decided that he had seen enough. Someone was going to hurt his human, be it dragon or Viking, and he needed help.

With a cry, he jumped out of the crowd of dragons, trying to reach his friend. The Vikings' eyes widened when they heard the Night Fury, and several ducked down, expecting an attack.

Instead, Toothless jumped in front of Hiccup, wrapping his wing around his rider protectively. His pupils were slits as he glared at the crowd of Vikings menacingly. With a snort, he began to back up, towards the dragons, making Hiccup move with him.

"Ohhhh boy." The Vikings turned around to see Nat watching, her expression slightly annoyed. "Toothless, come on, you weren't supposed to come in until later!" She sighed defeatedly. "Oh well. Everyone, meet Toothless. He's the one you just saw up there," she explained, gesturing towards the screen.

Upon seeing the Night Fury's protectiveness of the human boy, the rest of the dragons decided that he could be trusted. They accepted him as one of their own, and Nat made a chair for Hiccup on the Dragon's side of the room. After everything had settled down, the screen turned completely black.

"Well," Nat said mischieviously, "shall we watch the next one?"

* * *

**Ta-da! Please review!**

**I have finals all this week, so I probably won't post again until Friday or Saturday. :( Sorry!**

**After that it's (finally!) summer though, so I'll be able to post whenever :D **

**Have a nice day ^-^**

**-Nat**

**Posted June 2, 2014**


	3. Trailer 1

**Yay! Chapter 3! I decided not to do it in parts, haha. **

**Thank you guys for all the positive reviews! You guys are awesome :D **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HTTYD!**

**Without further ado, here's Chapter 3! **

* * *

_**The opening scene shows Toothless and Hiccup settled on a small, flat plain near the edge of a cliff. Hiccup is walking towards the ocean, looking out at the view.**_

All of the Vikings suck in their breath; some because they are still young and can appreciate the beautiful view, but most because they are anxious. What will happen next?

**HICCUP (to Toothless) We've really gotta work on your solo gliding there, bud.**

Toothless glared at his human, annoyed. He was a _dragon._ He didn't need to work on 'solo gliding'.

_**Toothless shoots Hiccup an offended look. He throws a small stone at Hiccup's head. It hits the young Viking, who turns around in surprise.**_

**HICCUP Toothless!**

_**The dragon turns away, casting one last glare at his rider.**_

**HICCUP (CON'T) You're pouting, big baby boo?**

Toothless snorted. He was _not _a big baby, he just had a sense of pride. Hiccup chuckled at his Night Fury's dented ego. Some of the other Vikings eyed him, curious. How could this runt get within ten feet of a dragon without dying miserably?

_**Toothless warbles, looking annoyed. Hiccup tilts his head to the side and eyes him playfully.**_

**HICCUP Well, try this on!**

_**He hurls himself towards Toothless, grasping at the Night Fury's large neck. Toothless' expression doesn't change; he still looks annoyed.**_

Stoick's jaw dropped. His son, Hiccup the Useless, was right next to the merciless jaws of the dreaded Night Fury... and he was still alive?

**HICCUP Ohhh, you feelin' it yet?**

_**Toothless stands up on his hind legs and walks over to the edge of the cliff.**_

Stoick and Gobber sucked in a breath, afraid of what the Night Fury might do. Nat just laughed playfully. The other teens, though, looked like they could care less... Upon seeing their bored expressions, Hiccup's own smile disappeared, and he leaned stared at the floor. They didn't care...

**HICCUP Yeah yeah, you wouldn't hurt a one-legged-**

"One-legged?" Snotlout asked. He looked genuinely surprised.

Nat rolled her eyes at him. "Have you paid attention at _all_?" He opened his mouth as if to speak, but shut it right after. With a sigh of disbelief, she explained, "Yes, future Hiccup has only one leg. Now shut up and watch." She turned back around, not seeing the many stares that were now aimed in her direction. How did Hiccup lose his leg...?

_**The Night Fury reaches the edge, and Hiccup looks over his shoulder nervously. His grip on Toothless' neck tightens.**_

**HICCUP (nervous) Ah!**

Hiccup and Toothless eyed each other playfully.

_**Toothless chuckles and falls backward, Hiccup still holding on. The Viking lands on his dragon.**_

**HICCUP (surprised) Whoa whoa whoa whoa! Ah ha ha!**

_**Toothless flips over so that Hiccup is pinned beneath him.**_

**HICCUP (V/O) This is Berk.**

_**The camera slides over the ocean, showing the village of Berk from a distance. Two stone statues with fires alight in their mouths guard the island protectively. One of the statues is missing a horn from it's helmet.**_

**HICCUP (V/O) (CONT'D) Life here is amazing.**

The teens are surprised at this. They'd pretty much made his life a living hell; they knew that. And since Hiccup rode a Night Fury, he was probably looked down on, if anyone else even knew.

_**A close up of Hiccup's face is shown. He smiles warmly.**_

Nat squealed. Astrid rolled her eyes, even though she thought future-Hiccup was pretty good looking, too.

_**The scene changes, and a totem pole juts into the sky. The faces are glowering menacingly. Several shapes fly past, too quickly to be identified.**_

Stoick paled. "Were those...?"

Nat beamed. "Dragons!" she exclaimed excitedly.

**VIKING #1 (V/O) Yeahhhh!**

_**A group of sheep are backing into a crevice between two buildings. One has a bright target painted on it's wool.**_

**HICCUP (V/O) (CONT'D) Dragons used to be a bit of a problem...**

The crowd of Vikings murmured. Used to be? They weren't anymore? Maybe they had destroyed the nest, and the raids had stopped. Some smiled at that idea.

The dragons, though, began trying to make themselves smaller. If they were no longer problems, then they were probably no longer there at all... Had the nest been taken? What about the Queen?!

_**Four large shapes fly by, now identified as dragons. The camera angle changes to show a Hideous Zippleback and its two riders. They are all painted colorfully. A third person steals a black sheep from one of the Zippleback's riders, and flips off. She lands on her own dragon, a Deadly Nadder. The thief is revealed to be Astrid.**_

Everyone's jaws dropped. Astrid Hofferson, on dragonback? She was the best young warrior on Berk, and everybody knew it. What was going on?!

The dragons were equally astounded. So, Hiccup wasn't the only rider on Berk... But how many were there?

**ASTRID (victoriously) Ha ha!**

_**She grins triumphantly. Her face, too, is painted.**_

Astrid was shocked upon seeing herself not only riding a dragon, but working together with it. Her parents, too, were staring in disbelief; what was their daughter doing?

**HICCUP (V/O) (CONT'D) ...but now they've all moved in.**

A deadly silence settled throughout the room. Then Stoick, loud as a drum, thundered, "MOVED IN? What do you mean, moved in?!" He glared at his son, and everyone in the room looked over to Hiccup, waiting for his reaction. The young boy shrank back into his chair, cracking under the pressure of having all eyes on him.

"I... I don't know!" he attempted to defend himself.

Stoick just threw his hands up in frustration and turned back around.

_**Toothless is shown, surrounded by a mob of dragon hatchlings. He looks distressed as the hatchlings close in on him.**_

Several dragons chuckled, knowing how annoying hatchlings could be at times.

_**Snotlout is shown talking to Ruffnut, who is sitting on the neck of a Hideous Zippleback. She's holding a sheep with a target painted on it.**_

**SNOTLOUT (to Ruffnut) Did I tell you that you look amazing today? 'Cause you do.**

Ruffnut gagged. "EW! Snotface is trying to _flirt _with me?" Snotlout looked equally surprised. Astrid was his princess, not Ruffnut!

**RUFFNUT (disgusted) Ugh.**

_**Because of his rider's distraction, Snotlout's dragon, a Monstrous Nightmare, crashes into a building, sending the pair tumbling backwards through the air.**_

Hiccup covers his mouth with his hands, attempting to hold back his laughter, but to no avail. He cracks up, falling out of his chair. Snotlout glared at him.

"What?!" he demanded.

Hiccup continued giggling. "You... you..." he was unable to finish his sentence as he began to laugh again.

**SNOTLOUT (surprised) Ah!**

**HICCUP (V/O) (CONT'D) And with Vikings on the backs of dragons...**

_**Toothless and Hiccup are flying through the skies near a group of Timberjack dragons. The camera angle changes to show a determined looking Toothless.**_

Stoick stared at the screen. Vikings... on dragonback? Was that even possible? No one had ever considered it before.

_**Hiccup is then shown sliding off of his trusty Night Fury, who follows him in his descent.**_

**HICCUP (V/O) (CONT'D) ...the world just got a whole lot bigger.**

_**Hiccup looks at Toothless from behind his mask, and the dragon gives him a gummy smile in return. Toothless extends his wings to gain altitude, and Hiccup does the same with his arms. He is outfitted in man-made wings.**_

**HICCUP Woah!**

_**Dragon and Rider glide through the air together.**_

**HICCUP This is amaaazing!**

_**The scene changes. Hiccup and Toothless are flying over a beautiful forest, its greenery turned yellow from the touch of autumn. At one point, the mass of healthy trees stops, and instead they are leafless and dead. Everything is black and gray; there is no life to be seen. The camera angle changes to show Hiccup looking perplexed. A Deadly Nadder follows him.**_

**HICCUP (surprised) What happened here?**

_**The angle changes again to reveal that the Deadly Nadder is being ridden by none other than Astrid.**_

**ASTRID What could have done this?**

_**The pair are shown from a distance, flying towards a large, green, crystal-like structure that is jutting out of the barren ground.**_

_**Suddenly, a massive dragon breaks through the clouds with a cry.**_

Fishlegs' eyes gleamed. "I wonder what kind of dragon that is! I've never seen it before!" The other teens groaned, annoyed at his desperate thirst for knowledge.

_**Hiccup is surprised; standing, not sitting, on the back of the dragon is a masked rider. The rider points some sort of staff at Hiccup.**_

The room goes quiet, and Stoick is slightly annoyed. _Another _dragon rider? How many were there?!

_**Two dragons are flying through a narrow cavern, one in hot pursuit of the other.**_

**WOMAN I bet you think you know a lot about dragons.**

_**Hiccup is standing next to Toothless, one hand rested protectively on his friend's neck. They both look worried. The woman swings her staff, striking the ground with the end of it. This causes some sort of rattle, to which the several dragons behind her respond by opening their mouths and emitting a strange light made by flames. Toothless steps closer to his rider.**_

The Vikings gaped in surprised. They'd never seen dragons to anything like that before...

**WOMAN Let me show you some of what you **_**don't **_**know.**

_**She walks towards them, the dragons behind her still keeping their mouths alight. She crouches on all fours, and waves her hand in front of Toothless' face. Somehow, the dragon's eyes roll back into his skull, and he passes out. Hiccup is really starting to freak out now.**_

The dragons were impressed, but also worried. It took a lot to take down a Night Fury... What all could this mysterious woman do?

_**The camera zooms in on Hiccup's worried face.**_

**HICCUP Should I know you?**

**WOMAN No...**

_**She removes her mask, revealing her brown hair and emerald green eyes identical to Hiccup's.**_

Stoick gasped and stagger back. He knew this woman, but... No, it wasn't possible!

Gobber, noticing his friends distressed, questioned, "Stoick, do ye know her?" His question went unanswered as the Chief continued to stare at the screen, his eyes wide.

**WOMAN (CONT'D) You were only a babe.**

_**Hiccup looks confused.**_

**WOMAN (CONT'D) But a mother never forgets.**

_**Hiccup's eyes widen, and he gasps in surprise. The woman, his mother, looks at him with a slight smile emerging on her face.**_

Silence enveloped the room. A single tear fell from Stoick's eye. Valka... Valka was alive? How? She'd been killed, taken in a dragon raid, years ago...

Hiccup was equally taken aback. His mother was _dead. _His mother, the one person he wished he could see every day, had been absent from his life since... well, since forever. He didn't even remember her. Was that really her, on the screen?

Toothless, noticing his friend's confusion, whimpered and nudged his cheek. "It's okay, bud," Hiccup responded. "I just... I thought she was dead."

_**A swarm of dragons are shown flying in an endless cycle, circling around a tall stone emerging from the ground.**_

**HICCUP (V/O) (in awe) Unbelievable. You've been rescuing them.**

_**Hiccup's mother, Valka, is shown bonding with Toothless. She laughs, and he rubs his cheek against her own.**_

Stoick stiffened, now aware that his long lost wife was also friends with the very beasts the Vikings had been at war with for over three hundred years.

_**The dragon that Valka was riding before is shown sitting peacefully. Toothless comes up and playfully jumps underneath the larger dragon's wing. The dragon looks at him in surprise, and lifts his wing. The two dragons examine each other for a moment.**_

A few dragons warbled humorously. For being so feared, the Night Fury sure was small. Toothless himself flashed a gummy smile, entertained by his future self.

_**Valka is shown running towards the end of a thin, icy cliff. Below her is a large ocean, its beaches and waters occupied with thousands of soldiers and ships. Valka gazes down at the army.**_

**VALKA (V/O) Something is coming. Something you've never faced before.**

_**Hiccup is shown standing with his mother, her expression serious.**_

Snotlout snorted. "Yeah, well, Useless has never face anything, so... Well, except, maybe a sword. It probably cut him when he couldn't pick it up." He grinned at Tuffnut, who was laughing. Hiccup sighed dejectedly.

Nat, though, was standing up and giving Snotlout the evil eye. "'Never faced anything'? Yeah, right! You'd be surprised, Snotface! He's been through more than you ever will! How do you think he lost his leg?" She gave a humph and sat back down, turning her attention towards the screen. A scowl was still etched into her face.

Snotlout blinked. How _had _Hiccup lost his leg? He really wanted to know.

_**The scene changes, and an enormous, clawed foot crushes a wooden contraption under its weight. Several men cower before what can only be a dragon.**_

The dragons stiffened. Was that a Queen... or a King?

_**A large man with long, black hair, greyed with age, is shown. His eyes are emotionless, and his face is scarred in several places. Behind him, dozens of dragons fly past, battle-ready.**_

**MAN (V/O) The dragons are mine now.**

_**An intimidating dragon flies through the air. It cries out, distressed. The scene changes to show a metal cage drilled into the ground. Inside, a muzzled Gronkle rests, and a Deadly Nadder lands beside it. Its wings are still flapping when the iron claw shuts, trapping them inside.**_

Gobber nodded, impressed with the contraption. Maybe he could try something like that...

_**Stoick is grasping his son by the shoulders, looking deadly serious.**_

**STOICK Protect our people.**

Stoick is surprised by his future self's actions. Telling Hiccup, Hiccup the runt, Hiccup the Useless, to protect people? That wasn't something he'd ever thought he'd be doing.

_**Hiccup is shown mounted on Toothless, who spots something and dives for it. Hiccup is thrown back in the saddle as his Night Fury plummets towards the ocean, passing several dragons along the way.**_

**STOICK (V/O) (CONT'D) It's your destiny.**

_**Toothless' speed and wings make the ocean water spray around him as he passes over it.**_

_**Hiccup gazes out at something, immense worry evident on his face.**_

_**Astrid and Hiccup are both sitting down in a clearing. She places a hand over his heart.**_

**ASTRID What you're searching for? It's in here.**

Hiccup and Astrid are both gaping now. They're... what? What was their relationship in the future? Hiccup was relieved that he could at least be within ten feet of her and not feel like a coward, but Astrid was horrified. She was a warrior! She couldn't let a hiccup like Useless bring her down.

_**Hiccup jumps off the back of a Monstrous Nightmare.**_

**HICCUP (V/O) Come on!**

_**He free falls for a second, then extends his arms, and his makeshift wings lift him up.**_

_**Several people are shown on the backs of baby dragons of various colors. They're obviously not in control of the hatchlings, who swerve dangerously while flying through an icy passage within a cave.**_

The dragons were surprised. Hatchlings couldn't control the direction of their flight very well; even the idea of them flying scared something of them.

**GOBBER This is **_**very**_ **dangerous!**

Gobber, good natured as always, grins at himself. He was an idiot sometimes. That was cool.

The twins were equally excited. If there was danger somewhere, they wanted in. Danger and destruction were two of their favorite things.

_**The camera angle changes to show one hatchling slamming face-first into a sheet of ice. The dragon and its rider fall. An indention the shape of said dragon is clearly visible on the once smooth ice patch.**_

Everyone winces, including the dragons. That had to hurt.

_**Astrid is shown flying on the back of her Deadly Nadder. The camera is angled so that it is looking up at her face, which displays an eager expression.**_

**ASTRID (excited) Are you kidding me?**

The twins cheered, "Yeah, pain!" Astrid groaned and buried her face in her hands. They were idiots.

_**A bola flies through the air, chasing after a dragon.**_

_**Hiccup flies through the air solo, with the help of his wings. He grabs the cloth of a ship's sail and slides down towards the deck. As he slides, the camera backs up until you can see the bottom of his foot. Toothless is revealed to be perched on top of the mast.**_

"Heh heh, you look like a pirate," Tuff pointed out. Hiccup eyed himself curiously. His future self looked brave, smart, and even attractive. Current Hiccup was only one of those things.

_**Several dragons fly through the air, evading shards of green ice. With a cry, the dive down to the ground below, where a full-scale battle is taking place. Ships are docked in the water nearby, and the snowy land is cluttered with soldiers.**_

_**Hiccup and Toothless move in sync through the air, dodging bola after bola.**_

**HICCUP (determined) Come on, Toothless!**

_**The camera angle changes, and it is as if it is peering through Hiccup's eyes. Toothless blasts gives a cry and blasts a claw-like contraction, which explodes. A Zippleback flies away, free.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Yeaaaah, baby!**

_**The angle changes once again. Hiccup is flying directly towards the camera, flanked on both sides by two dragons. A vicious snarl curls on Toothless' lips.**_

_**The words 'How to Train Your Dragon 2' are displayed in silver and red across a black screen.**_

_**Hiccup is pinned to the ground underneath Toothless, who is smiling playfully.**_

**HICCUP (teasing) Dragons and Vikings, enemies again!**

There it was again... The hint that maybe, just maybe, dragons and Vikings had allied themselves together. Was that even possible? Several Vikings thought it sounded insane and could never happen.

_**The continue to banter, Toothless pawing at Hiccup while said Viking pretends to ward off attacks. After a while, Toothless gives way, and his head lands on Hiccup's stomach.**_

**HICCUP (playful) Ahhhh!**

_**Toothless begins to lick Hiccup's face, the dragon saliva visibly gleaming. Hiccup tries to defend himself, but to no avail.**_

Hiccup gagged. "Ewwww, Toothless! That's disgusting!" Toothless licked his human in response.

**HICCUP (disgusted) Ughhhh!**

_**He somehow frees himself and stands up, shaking his arms to rid them of the spit.**_

**HICCUP (accusingly) You **_**know **_**that doesn't wash out!**

_**Toothless just laughs, elated.**_

_**The words 'June 2014' are displayed, again in red across a black screen. They quickly changed to 'in 3D.'**_

* * *

**There's that! I'm in a good mood because I just got out of school for the summer 8D **

**Thanks to anyone who wished me luck on finals!**

**Please review! Reviews make me happy! *hands you virtual cookie* :D **

**Thanks for reading! Have a good day! ^-^ **

**-Nat**

**Posted June 6, 2014**


	4. Trailer 2

**Hullo there! Here's Chapter 4 for you guys :D **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HTTYD!**

* * *

Some of the tension in the room had cleared since the end of the last trailer. Or, at least, that's what it felt like to Hiccup, who was still trying to dodge Toothless' playful licks. He knew everyone was watching them, but he didn't care.

_**The camera shows a Night Fury and his rider flying over the ocean. The angle changes to show Hiccup's masked face. Then, the pair fly under the wing of a Thunderdrum.**_

Snotlout groaned. "We've already _seen _this," he protested. "Can't we watch something else?" Nobody answered him.

_**The scene changes. Hiccup is still flying on Toothless, but he no longer has his helmet on, and they are somewhere else; there is a weird, green structure jutting out of the ground behind them.**_

**HICCUP Come on, bud.**

_**The scene changes again, and Hiccup is now on the ground, walking beside Toothless.**_

**HICCUP (V/O) There's a whole other world of dragons out there.**

_**Right in front of the camera is a small group of adorable baby Gronkles. **_

The Vikings were surprised; they'd never seen hatchlings before. Even in the last trailer, the baby dragons had been bigger... These ones looked small and frail. Innocent, almost.

_**All of a sudden, a large dragon flies close to Hiccup, and he ducks slightly to avoid it while smiling in awe. Toothless looks around warily.**_

**HICCUP (V/O) Unbelieveable...**

_**The camera shows dozens of dragons flying around a tall rock.**_

Vikings stiffen at the sight of so many dragons in one place.

_**Toothless is now lying down, trying to get some rest. Seemingly out of nowhere, several baby dragons run up to the Night Fury and begins to pester him. He looks at them pointedly, trying to tell them to go away.**_

_**The scene changes once more to show Hiccup unfolding a map.**_

**HICCUP What do you say?**

_**The camera angle shifts to show Hiccup's face. He is now sitting down next to Toothless.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D) What should we name it?**

_**Toothless suddenly begins to scratch his armpit.**_

**HICCUP Itchy Armpit it is.**

Snotlout groaned again, earning himself a glare from Astrid. He shut up quickly.

**WOMAN (V/O) I bet you think you know a lot about dragons.**

_**The camera shows Hiccup and Toothless looking up at something. Hiccup steps back in surprise, and Toothless bares his teeth. The angle changes, and a woman is shown sitting on top of a large red dragon.**_

**HICCUP Should I know you?**

_**The red dragon helps the woman down to the ground with its wings.**_

**WOMAN No...**

_**The camera zooms in to show her face.**_

**WOMAN (CONT'D) But a mother never forgets.**

_**The camera shows Hiccup gasping, his face eerily illuminated by the lights cast by flames. Valka is shown, a disbelieveing smile plastered on her face.**_

Stoick winces at the sound of his supposedly dead wife's voice. If she had truly somehow survived that dragon raid all those years ago, why hadn't she come back to Berk?

**VALKA Every dragon had its secrets.**

_**The camera shows Valka standing in a snowy plain, a playful smile on her face. She places her hand in the crook of Toothless' neck, and suddenly several black plates pop up along the dragon's back.**_

**VALKA (CONT'D) I'll show them all to you!**

Hiccup's face brightened up. Gobber noticed his apprentice's expression, and a wave of guilt washed over him. He hadn't seen Hiccup look that happy in a long time.

_**The camera shifts back to show Valka standing next to Toothless, who is looking excitedly at his back. He jumps forward happily, a silly smile across his face. He runs over to Hiccup, who's laughing.**_

**HICCUP Did you know about this?**

_**Hiccup gestures towards the plates with his hand. Toothless looks back at them, smiling, and flaps them together.**_

Toothless crooned excitedly, jumping up and down. He stuck his neck right in front of Hiccup and snorted. Hiccup looked up at the screen, then back down at his dragon.

"You want me to..?" Toothless gave an affirmative gummy smile. Chuckling, Hiccup imitated what he'd seen Valka do with his Night Fury, with the same results. The plates popped up on Toothless' spine, and the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself started squealing from excitement like a little girl.

_**The camera then shows Astrid flying beside Hiccup. In the image, she looks surprised.**_

**ASTRID (shocked) That's your **_**mother?!**_

_**Valka is shown standing next to Hiccup, bowing to something in front of her. The camera moves to reveal a huge white dragon with black points.**_

Hiccup stared at the great beast in awe. It's bigger than anything he'd ever seen before. Meanwhile, the dragons had a hard time believing what they were seeing. That was an Alpha, the King of Dragons! Why had he allowed these two humans into his Nest? Did it have something to do with the supposed alliance between Vikings and dragons?

**HICCUP (V/O) Now you know where I get my dramatic flare!**

_**The angle changes, showing the side of the new white dragon. He blows icy air at Hiccup, signaling his acceptance of the boy.**_

_**The camera shows Hiccup as his hair is turned white from the beast's icy breath. Valka is laughing as her son rustles his hair to rid it of its new color.**_

**VALKA (laughing) He likes you.**

**HICCUP (in awe) Wow...**

Now the dragon's jaws had, literally, hit the floor. The Alpha had just accepted this human boy into his nest. This was unheard of!

**VALKA (V/O) Something is coming,**

_**The camera shows someone running up an icy hill and peering at the dozens of ships docked in the waters below.**_

**VALKA (V/O) (CONT'D) something you've never faced before.**

_**Hiccup is shown, looking worried. **_

_**The camera changes to show Snotlout, Astrid, and Fishlegs from left to right, all sitting at the top of a hill. They're staring at something down below with confused looks on their faces.**_

**ASTRID What's down there?**

_**The scene changes to show a boat sitting still in the water. The camera moves in slowly.**_

**MAN (V/O) I alone control the dragons!**

The dragons shuddered at this, and a few roared defiantly. The voice was cold and fearsome, but dragons were not easily tamed. They wouldn't allow themselves to be controlled by just anyone.

_**The camera shows a large Viking with long, black hair and several scars on his face. The scene changes to show several tough looking dragons flying over a battle scene. The man is shown again, his expression determined.**_

_**Stoick is shown towering over Hiccup, looking fierce.**_

**STOICK Dragon Bludvist is a mad man!**

The Vikings begin to chatter amongst themselves, confused. Who was Drago Bludvist? They'd never heard of him before.

_**Gobber is shown now, his face covered with soot or ash. He looks confused. Out of nowhere, Tuffnut pops up behind him, looking determined.**_

**TUFFNUT I'll bloody his fist with my **_**face **_**if he tries to take my dragon.**

Ruffnut groaned, annoyed by her brother's everlasting stupidity.

_**Ruffnut is shown on the screen, groaning momentarily.**_

The twins smiled at each other, amused at Ruffnut's reactions. They butted helmets, and both flew back in the other direction.

_**The scene changes again. Stoick is hustling Hiccup somewhere, and Hiccup is desperately trying to say something.**_

**HICCUP (nervous) Dad, there's something you need to know...**

_**The camera shows Valka standing in a cavern of some sort. It then changed to show Stoick, sword in hand, looking up at her in disbelief.**_

The crowd unanimously draws a breath. Stoick hadn't seen his wife in years... How would he react to seeing her now?

_**Hiccup and Gobber emerge from behind Stoick.**_

**GOBBER Oh boy.**

_**Stoick begins to slowly walk towards his wife, ignoring the multiple dragons watching him.**_

**VALKA I know what you're gonna say.**

_**Stoick doesn't reply. Instead, he holds her cheek in his hand.**_

**STOICK (softly) You're as beautiful as the day I lost you.**

_**A single tear slides down Valka's face.**_

A brief silence followed the reunion, and then the room broke out in cheers. Even a few dragons bowed their head it respect; they knew what it was like to lose a loved one.

_**Hiccup is shown looking amazed and excited; he finally had his mother back!**_

Upon seeing Hiccup look so excited, the Vikings were silenced. They'd never seen Hiccup smile before... Not like that, at least. He actually looked happy.

_**The scene changes to show Valka, Hiccup, Stoick, and Toothless together in a house. Toothless playfully nudges Valka towards Stoick, and she chuckles, amused.**_

The Berkian chief stiffened. The Night Fury was right there... What hadn't he killed it yet?

_**The angle changes, showing the family, including Toothless, standing in a circle together.**_

**STOICK (V/O) We're a team now.**

_**Toothless nudges Valka happily. She grins and pets him in response.**_

**STOICK (V/O) (CONT'D) Now what do you want to do?**

_**Hiccup is shown, looking anxious.**_

**HICCUP (worried) Drago's coming for our dragons!**

Vikings shifted in their seats nervously. Was it possible that Berk had, truly, allied themselves with the dragons?

_**Hiccup is shown riding over a battle field on Toothless, who shoots at a large contraption. Upon impact, it's destroyed, and a Hideous Zippleback flies out.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D) We have to stop him!**

_**The Night Fury and his rider continue to skim the battle field. Behind them, two massive dragons are revealed. One of them is the dragon that blew snow on Hiccup. The other is of the same build as this one, but is green in color. They two appear to be fighting.**_

All of the dragons, including Toothless, screeched in surprise. A few Monstrous Nightmares set themselves on fire. A Battle of Alphas... This was huge!

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Together.**

_**The scene changes, showing Hiccup petting Toothless affectionately.**_

**HICCUP (V/O) I'm not gonna let anything happen to you.**

_**Dragon and Rider are shown flying upward in a twirl, then falling though the air. Toothless smiles, and lets out a playful cry.**_

_**The scene changes again. Hiccup is shown flying solo with his make shift wings, and he grabs hold of the sail of a ship. He slides down, and Toothless is revealed to be perching on top of the sail.**_

**VALKA (V/O) You have the heart of a Chief...**

Several people were surprised by this. Dragons or not, Hiccup was... well, a hiccup. He couldn't be chief; he was too small and weak. Berk needed a proper chief, and Hiccup wasn't exactly a proven leader.

_**Valka is shown talking to her son. She has her hands placed on her shoulders, and her eyes are full of emotion.**_

_**The scene changes to show a flaming sword popping out of no where, and scaring several men on a ship. The camera then shows Hiccup wielding the sword, pointing it at the same men as before. Behind him, Astrid looks determined, and Toothless is ready for action.**_

Snotlout grunted in protest. Hiccup could actually pick up a sword...? And, by the looks of it, he could actually use it in combat. When had _that _happened?

_**Stoick is shown giving Spitelout a playful push. Spitelout just looks annoyed.**_

**STOICK (proud) That's my boy!**

Hiccup beamed. His father was proud of him! That was something he'd needed, something he'd craved, for years.

_**The scene changes to show Toothless hiding playfully under the wing of a much larger dragon. Said dragon lifted his wing, and Toothless looked up at him playfully.**_

**VALKA (V/O) (CONT'D) ...and the soul of a dragon.**

_**The camera now shows Hiccup pinned to the ground by Toothless, who is licking him repeatedly. Hiccup tries to avoid the dragon's saliva, but can't.**_

**HICCUP (complaining) Ahhh!**

_**He finally frees himself, and begins to shake off the spit.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D) You **_**know **_**that doesn't wash out!**

_**Toothless just smiles and laughs. **_

_**The scene changes to show Drago screaming furiously. **_

**DRAGO (impatient) CUT THEM DOWN!**

_**A Deadly Nadder is shown flying across a battlefield, avoiding several blasts.**_

**TUFFNUT (V/O) Dragon Riders, coming through!**

_**He is shown punching his fist in the air, with black and yellow paint covering his face. He's sitting on the neck of a Hideous Zippleback.**_

Ruffnut gagged at the sight of her brother. "Ew, what happened to your _face_?"

Tuffnut stared at her, surprised. "I'm sitting on a freaking dragon, and you're worried about my face?" He turned towards to screen to see that his face looked like something had exploded right in front of him. "Bleh! What happened to my _face_?!"

_**The scene changes, showing Hiccup on Toothless again. Toothless' eyes widen as he spots something and dives for it, and Hiccup is jostled in the saddle. They dive down towards the ocean, passing several dragons along the way.**_

_**Fishlegs whoops from the back of a Gronkle. His face is decorated with green and orange paint.**_

_**A sheep is shown in the claws of a dragon, baaing. It has a target painted on its wool.**_

_**The next scene shows Gobber sitting on the back of a dragon with a large tail.**_

Stoick stared in disbelief. His best friend was on a dragon...

**GOBBER Heaaads up!**

_**The dragon Gobber is on uses its tail to plow through a line of at least a dozen men. Gobber looks back and chuckles.**_

_**Stoick is shown dancing with Valka, both of whom are smiling happily.**_

Hiccup and Stoick both smiled warmly at the sight. It was something Hiccup thought he'd never see, and something Stoick thought would never happen again.

_**The scene changes after a moment, and there are several small dragons flying through a cave made of ice.**_

**TUFFNUT We can't fly these things!**

_**He is shown struggling to control the minute dragon he's sitting on.**_

_**Hiccup is shown on a similar dragon.**_

**HICCUP (laughing) They're babies! They don't listen to anyone!**

The dragons chuckle and sigh all at once. Hatchlings could be a pawful sometimes!

_**The group of hatchlings continue to fly onward. One is shown flying face first into a sheet of solid ice. An indention is left in the once smooth block of ice. **_

_**A crowd of Vikings is shown gasping and wincing, knowing that that had to hurt.**_

A group of Nadders laugh uncontrollably. The silly humans should have known better than to try to fly a hatchling.

_**Toothless is shown flying quickly over Berk. The rest of the teens were standing below, watching Hiccup fly past. Astrid pumped her fist in the air.**_

**ASTRID Take 'em down, babe!**

Jaws around the room drop. Snotlout stares at Astrid, a look of hurt crossing his face. Hiccup just blinks, thinking he'd heard wrong, and the twins gasp and mutter something about 'love on the battlefield.' Astrid, though was more shocked than anyone else. Had she just called Hiccup... 'babe'?

Beside Stoick, who was also surprised, Gobber chuckled lightheartedly. "Ah, young love," he says. He casts Hiccup a playful glance. "Ya finally got the girl, Hiccup!" His eyes are twinkling. Hiccup just buried his face in his hands as Toothless crooned, trying to comfort his distressed rider.

_**The scene changes again to the two large dragons from the battlefield. They locked in combat, headbutting each other. The green one has something metal around each of its tusks.**_

_**The camera then shows Hiccup's determined face.**_

**HICCUP Come on, bud!**

_**Toothless' face is shown. He, too, narrows his eyes in determination.**_

_**Hiccup and Toothless are shown flying above the battleground, straight at the green giant dragon.**_

**HICCUP (V/O) Hold on!**

_**The beast opens its mouth and sprays water at them.**_

Everyone sucks in their breath, worried for the young boy and his dragon. That thing was... huge. It wouldn't be easily defeated.

_**The screen turns black, and the words 'How to Train Your Dragon 2' are displayed in large red letters. It then goes back to show the green beast growling at a passing dragon.**_

**HICCUP Distract the Alpha.**

_**Gobber is shown next to a catapult, which is loaded with a black sheep. It looks bored.**_

**GOBBER Have a nice flight!**

_**The sheep's eyes widen in realization. A moment later, Gobber pulls a lever and the sheep is hurled into the air.**_

_**The black sheep is then shown sliding down the rough face of the green 'Alpha'. It falls off and is caught by someone.**_

The Viking crowd roared with laughter. At least, most of them did. The farmers weren't exactly ecstatic about shooting sheep out of catapults.

**SNOTLOUT Haha!**

_**The Alpha roars in annoyance.**_

**SNOTLOUT Uh-oh.**

_**The next scene shows the green Alpha spraying water, destroying several buildings in its path. Hiccup and Toothless evade the blast, flying at a remarkable speed.**_

**HICCUP (triumphantly) YEAHHH BABY!**

_**The screen turned black again, and the words 'in 3D' were spelt out in the middle. The black sheep from before is shown falling through the air. It looks terrified; its eyes were wide, and it let out a nervous 'blaaah!'.**_

The room is wrapped in a wave of laughter, but it is short-lived and half-hearted. Everyone's worried about this 'Drago Bludvist' man, and their minds were racing, trying to come up with a conclusion for what could have possibly happened within five years to let the Dragon War come to a halt.

* * *

**Ta da! **

**Okay, so I should probably tell you that I have a camp lasting from June 9-13, and it's from 7-12 every morning, so idk if I won't be posting those mornings, but I'll try to post during the afternoons ;) I'm also going to be on vacation from June 18-22, so I probably won't post then. I have another camp sometime in July that I don't know the dates of but I'll let you know as soon as I find out xD**

**QUESTION! Do you guys want me to write another fic? I've got a bunch of ideas that I've written down, but writing two at once would mean they're not updated as often. Idk. **

**Have a nice day! Thanks for reading :D **

**-Nat**

**Posted June 7, 2014**


	5. Itchy Armpit

**Elloooo! **

**This is a shorter one, sorry guys. And it's pretty much a safe bet that I won't be finished by June 13th, sorry. I'm still going to continue, don't worry :D **

**So... Mixed feelings. There's someone else doing one of these fics, which was totally expected, but they're using the exact same words/phrasing as me in some places :/ idk what to do **

**Annnnyways, here's Chapter 5! Sorry it's so short! Please review!**

* * *

The Vikings were still laughing about the black sheep when Nat turned around and addressed them.

"Okay you guys, that's it for trailers... There's still some clips, though! This first one is called 'Itchy Armpit'," she explained with a slight smirk. The Vikings were confused; what kind of name was Itchy Armpit?

_**Only the back of Hiccup's head is visible as he gazes out towards the fog-shrouded ravine. Dozens of yellow trees pop up above the fog's reach, and a distant mountain is visible.**_

The Vikings gazed out at the beautiful view. Looking closely, a few found that they did not recognize this place; they'd never heard of it before. Was it even on their maps?

_**Hiccup pulls a small book out of his armor. He opens it and spreads its contents out on the grassy plain, revealing it to be a map. He continues to open it until the whole the is visible. It's huge; bigger than any other Viking map. Several pieces have been added into the original, expanding the map in all directions.**_

Eyes around the room widen in awe, and a few men whistled in disbelief. The extension was huge! It would take months or years to sail to places that far away from the Vikings' homeland, but this version of Hiccup couldn't have been more than twenty.

_**From his right arm plate, Hiccup opens a hatch which contains several clean sheets of paper. He pulls one out and has Toothless lick one side of it. The saliva acts as glue when the young Viking adds it to the map, rubbing it in to make sure it stays in place.**_

_**With a silver knife, Hiccup sharpens a piece of wood to make a pencil. He puts the knife back in it's sheath on his armor, and operates a compass near his elbow. It squeaks slightly as he turns it.**_

The Vikings were impressed with Hiccup's armor, and Gobber nodded in approval. This definitely wasn't something the blacksmith had crafted; this was Hiccup's work.

_**Finished with the compass, he takes the pencil out of his mouth.**_

**HICCUP So, what should we name it?**

_**He looks over to his Night Fury, who groans and scratches his armpit in response.**_

Hiccup laughed in realization. The other Vikings looked at him, confused.

**HICCUP Itchy Armpit it is.**

A loud "Ohhhhhh" resounded throughout the room. The Vikings now understood why this 'clip' was called Itchy Armpit.

_**He bends down to write on his map. Toothless finishes scratching and licks his lips in satisfaction.**_

_**Hiccup looks out at the scene before him again.**_

**HICCUP (V/O) So, what do ya say? Just keep going?**

_**Toothless croons happily in response.**_

Gobber looked up at the screen, confused. Just how far had Hiccup flown? He asked Nat, and she responded with a shrug.

Meanwhile, Stoick had been watching the pair with increasing curiosity. How had this friendship come to be? It was... odd, to say the least. They were like brothers, maybe even closer. Both had prosthetics; The dragon was missing a tail fin, and Hiccup was missing part of his leg, but they were still strong. They communicated flawlessly, despite the fact that the dragon couldn't respond in any way other than croons and snorts. It was amazing, really. Was it truly possible that dragons weren't what they were thought to be? It certainly looked like it.

Hiccup noticed the anger in his father's face being replaced by wonder and curiosity, and he felt his heart flutter. If his father, the Chief of Berk, was starting to realize that dragon could, in fact, be allies, then surely the rest of Berk wouldn't be far behind.

* * *

**There you are! **

**Soooo, I'm just going to keep doing all of the clips... I'm probably going to do them in order, too. It might get weird because a few of the scenes are like repeated in separate clips, so it could get boring. Idk. I'm just gonna go with it xD **

**I'M SO EXCITED FOR HTTYD2! 3 MORE DAYS! I might get to see it the night of the 12th :D Don't worry, the only things I'll be including in here is what's shown in the clips! I'm not just gonna spoil the whole thing for you xD **

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :D **

**-Nat**

**Posted June 9, 2014**


	6. Dragon Racing

**HOLY COW! 100 follows? You guys are the best :D **

**The HTTYD 2 Soundtrack came out on iTunes today 8D I love it! I'm listening to it right now, hehe :3**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HTTYD!**

* * *

_**Four dragons and their riders fly quickly around a bend. The camera drifts down, showing a grandstand filled with a cheering audience. Said audience is going wild; everyone is screaming and hollering.**_

Like their future selves on the screen, Vikings throughout the room began to whoop and holler. A competition was a competition, whether it involved dragons or not, and Vikings loved competitions!

_**Fishlegs is shown first. He has green and orange paint decorating his face. He lets out a whoop of victory, and the camera moves to show his mount, a brown Gronkle. **_

Fishlegs beamed at the sight of him on the Gronckle. He'd always been interested in dragons in general, but the Gronckle was the one that had caught his eye the most.

_**The dragon, who is also painted green and orange, grumbles in victory. The camera continues to move and shows a sheep within the Gronckle's clutches, its wool adorned with a painted target. It lets out a worried 'Baaa!' as the threesome sails through the air.**_

Gobber laughed at the sheep's distress. The wooly little creatures were so funny sometimes!

_**The sheep is thrown into a hole that is marked with green Hideous Zippleback heads. Below, it is caught in a net, which already holds several sheep.**_

_**Two dragons fly close to a weathervane. One pushes it with its claws, causing it to spin.**_

_**A Viking blows a massive horn, its huge sound bellowing throughout the island with the help of a trumpet carved into a dragon. The cheering of the crowd gets louder.**_

_**Astrid perks up on her Nadder. Both are decorated with blue and orange paint.**_

**ASTRID (excited) The Black Sheep!**

_**At this, her dragon perks up as well.**_

**ASTRID (CONT'D) Come on Stormfly! (determined) We can still win this thing!**

_**They fly past the roaring crowd.**_

"'The Black Sheep'?" questioned Snotlout. "Wait, wasn't that the sheep from that one trailer?" Astrid just silently nodded, watching her future self's every move. She was obviously still competitive, but was she still herself..? She was riding a dragon, but so were others. And she did look rather fierce on the back of the Nadder.

_**A crossbow is pulled back, ready to fire. The camera pulls back to reveal that a catapult, manned by Gobber, is loaded with said Black Sheep. Its face is decorated with yellow paint, and it looks bored as it sits in the contraption.**_

**GOBBER (cheery) Have a nice flight!**

_**The sheep's round eyes widen as it realizes what is about to happen. In a moment, Gobber pulls a lever, throwing the sheep up into the air.**_

Everyone laughs, including the dragons, who were also excited from the sense of competition in the air. Dragons, like Vikings, loved competitions; proving themselves better than others was a necessity to many dragons' vain personalities.

_**The Black Sheep spirals upwards, baaing in protest. Astrid sees it and flies up to catch it. She smirks, preparing herself for victory.**_

**ASTRID (determined) Up! Up up up up!**

Astrid grinned triumphantly and glanced back at the other teens. They didn't seem surprised by her upcoming victory; after all, she was the best of them.

_**Stormfly reaches for the sheep with her talons. She almost has it, but in that moment it is taken by another.**_

**ASTRID (surprised) No!**

The teens were shocked. Someone had beaten Astrid!

Snotlout grunted. "Well, that's a first," he deadpanned. This earned him a punch in the shoulder from a certain blonde Viking.

_**Fishlegs flies away on his Gronkle, the Black Sheep dangling from its grasp.**_

**FISHLEGS (victorious) Yes!**

_**He beams down at his Gronkle.**_

**FISHLEGS (CONT'D) (proudly) Good job, Meatlug!**

"Woah woah, wait. Fishlegs beat Astrid?" Tuffnut looked seriously confused and he looked from Astrid to Fishlegs, his mind trying to process what had just happened. "Is that even possible?"

Ruffnut was equally surprised. "I dunno, let's headbutt to see if we're dreaming."

Tuffnut brightened up at the idea. "Yeah!" The twins grinned stupidly at each other, and the sound of metal banging against metal was heard throughout the room as their helmets collided. Both teens fell into their chairs looking extremely dazed. "Woah," Tuffnut said. "Not dreaming."

Ruffnut managed a weak "Nope" before sitting up and attempting to focus on the screen.

_**The Gronkle, Meathlug, warbles in response. Her tongue is hanging out of her mouth as she flies towards a Hideous Zippleback one rider on each of its two necks.**_

**FISHLEGS (to Ruffnut) Here you go, darling!**

_**With a twirl, Meatlug tosses the Black Sheep to Ruffnut.**_

**FISHLEGS (CONT'D) Mine's worth ten!**

"Wait, what?" Ruffnut was still a little out of it, but she definitely heard Fishlegs call her 'darling'. She groaned, and Tuffnut laughed. "Great," the twin grumbled. "Now Snotface _and _Fishlegs are trying to win me over? NOT GONNA HAPPEN!" She glared at said boys, just to make sure the message got across.

Snotlout and Fishlegs huffed. Neither of them found Ruffnut attractive... Not yet, at least.

_**Ruffnut catches it and examines her prize proudly.**_

**RUFFNUT (victorious) Yeah, the Black Sheep! No one can stop me now!**

Ruffnut pumped her fist in the air and said something about how girls always won.

_**The Zippleback flies onward, its huge wings pumping it through the air. Its second rider leans towards Ruffnut.**_

**TUFFNUT Yeah, except for me. We're attached, genius!**

_**He grabs the Black Sheep.**_

**TUFFNUT (annoyed) Quit trying to steal all my glory!**

**RUFFNUT (aggravated) Hey!**

The twins had started clawing at each other, earning themselves many glares from both dragons and Vikings.

_**Astrid sees them arguing. Smirking, she stands up on Stormfly, holding her arms out to help her balance on the speeding dragon. They close in on Ruffnut and Tuffnut.**_

Astrid sent the twins a defiant smirk, and but they were too busy arguing to even see what was happening. She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

**TUFFNUT (CONT'D) It's **_**my **_**glory!**

_**Astrid jumps from her Nadder onto their Zippleback undetected.**_

**RUFFNUT (CONT'D) Always ruining everything!**

**TUFFNUT (CONT'D) No sheep, no glory!**

Everyone was impressed with Astrid's maneuver. She'd just jumped from the back of one dragon onto the back of another in mid air! That was either really stupid or really brave, and it was common knowledge that the Hofferson girl was pretty much as smart as a warrior gets.

_**Astrid runs up the back of the Zippleback and grabs the Black Sheep from the twins. She then flips off and lands in Stormfly's saddle with her prize.**_

**ASTRID (victorious) Ha ha!**

Astrid's parents nodded in approval of their daughter's victory as the rest of the Vikings cheered.

Hiccup was rather impressed with the stunt Astrid had just pulled. It seemed like a classic Astrid move, but Hiccup knew something that the other Vikings didn't. To jump freely into the air, she must have been counting on her dragon to catch her, and that required trust. With a small smile, Hiccup felt hope begin to warm his heart. Maybe Vikings and dragons really could get along, after all.

_**The twins are surprised, and the crowd can be heard cheering from a distance.**_

**TUFFNUT (shocked) Woah!**

**RUFFNUT (furious) Astrid!**

The twins paused their catfight. "Wait, what happened?" Tuffnut looked around at the cheering crowd of Vikings, then back to his sister. Ruffnut just shrugged, and they resumed their fight.

_**Back with the crowd, Stoick jumps out of his seat and throws both fists in the air, elated.**_

**STOICK Well played!**

_**Beside him, Spitelout just looks bored.**_

_**Astrid flies up the the nets. With a twirl, Stormfly drops the Black Sheep in the hole labeled with a picture of the Deadly Nadder. As she passes, a Viking is seen waving a flag to indicate that the race is over. The crowd is still cheering.**_

"Another great victory for the mighty Astrid Hofferson," Snotlout said with a smirk. He flexed his muscles and smiled at her, and she gagged.

"Back off, Snotface," she groaned. When she just continued to smile stupidly at her, she went over and sat in Hiccup's old seat. Tuffnut, who had stopped bickering at his sister, cackled and walked over to Snotlout.

"Rejeeected!" he said in a sing-song voice. Snotlout just sighed and turned his attention back to the screen.

* * *

**Haha, twinsanity. I couldn't resist. Anyway, there's Chapter 6! Sorry it's on the short side. Please review :D **

**Have a good day, and may the force be with you! ^-^**

**-Nat**

**Posted June 10, 2014**


	7. First 5 Minutes

**Holy feels guys. I'm sorry this took a while to get up here, but I saw HTTYD 2 on Thursday night and I've been twitching with emotions ever since. I was sobbing during the movie and... yeah.**

**PLEASE NOTE THAT I WILL NOT BE POSTING ANY SPOILERS FROM THE MOVIE THAT AREN'T IN ANY TRAILERS/CLIPS! If you want to talk about HTTYD 2, please PM me, I won't bite! But I won't spoil! And please avoid spoiling in the reviews :3 thanks! **

**HOLY COW YOU GUYS! 100 favorites? *squishes all of you* I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**Erm... This is a long chapter. It won't be this long again, I promise... xD And it's really just repeats of stuff they've already seen in previous clips, so it's not too exciting. Oh well. **

**So, yeah! Happy Father's Day guys! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HTTYD!**

* * *

"O-o-okaay you guys, listen up," said Nat. "This isn't just a clip, this is the first five minutes of the actual film. You've already seen most of it, but I wanted you to see it anyway. Maybe once you see it again you'll understand it more now that you know more about it." Everyone just shrugged and nodded as the screen came to life.

_**The camera drifts across the ocean, nearing two stone statues that guard an island not far behind them. Both statues have fire alight in their mouths, and one is missing part of a horn from its helmet.**_

**HICCUP (V/O) This is Berk.**

_**There are several buildings visible now. One is built on to the side of a cliff.**_

**HICCUP (V/O) (CONT'D) The best kept secret this side of, well... anywhere.**

"Wait, what's going on?" Hiccup just sighed. The clip had barely started and Tuffnut was already confused. Typical.

_**More buildings are shown as the camera drifts around the island.**_

**HICCUP (V/O) (CONT'D) Granted, it may not look like much, but this wet heap of rock packs more than a few surprises.**

"Like what?" asked Ruffnut, and Astrid face-palmed. The twins hadn't been paying attention at all.

_**Several shapes fly quickly past a glowering totem pole. The camera changes angles and moves down to show a small herd of sheep huddled together. They're hiding from something inside of a small crevice between two wooden buildings. They bleat nervously.**_

_**The mysterious shape quickly passes a weathervane, and it spins uncontrollably.**_

"Those are the dragons, aren't they?" Gobber asked Nat. She just silently nodded, keeping her attention focused on the screen.

**HICCUP (V/O) (CONT'D) Life here is amazing. Just, not for the faint of heart.**

"The faint of... Wait a minute, does _everyone _have a dragon?!" Stoick's eyes went wide as Nat smiled teasingly at him. The Viking chief paled and turned back to the screen.

_**The sheep move together, looking out in all directions. They scuttle quickly from one hiding place to the next. Another shape flies past the camera in a blur.**_

**HICCUP (V/O) (CONT'D) You see, where most folks enjoy hobbies like whittling or needle point...**

Snotlout groaned. "Whittling is so _boring_," he complained. Hiccup at least agreed with him on that. He would much rather be up in the skies with Toothless.

_**The group of sheep retreat back into the shadows of their new hiding spot. The front sheep has a visible target painted on its wool. It looks around and baas nervously.**_

**HICCUP (V/O) (CONT'D) ...we prefer a little something we like to call...**

_**The painted sheep is shoved out into the open by its companions. It looks at the ground with wide eyes, and is almost immediately picked up and taken by something.**_

**HICCUP (V/O) (CONT'D) ...Dragon Racing!**

Ruff and Tuff grinned at each other. That sounded dangerous! Cool!

_**Four dragons fly past a roaring crowd and towards the camera. One, a brown Gronckle, has the painted sheep dangling in its clutches. The Gronckle quickly flies away from the others, who follow in hot pursuit.**_

_**A mass of people are gathered to watch the Dragon Racing. Fishlegs, the Rider of the Gronckle, whoops in victory. His mount, Meatlug, also warbles happily. Both are decorated with green and orange paint. Meatlug's tongue flaps in the air as she speeds through the skies. In her clutches, the sheep baas again, its eyes wide.**_

The Gronckle that would soon be known as 'Meatlug' let her tongue slide out of her mouth and grumbled in pleasure.

_**Fishlegs' smooth flight is suddenly interrupted by the tail of a red Monstrous Nightmare, who flicks Meatlug with its tail. The sheep falls from the Gronckle's grasp, and the Nightmare's rider, Snotlout, catches it. **_

Fishlegs glared at Snotlout, who was smiling like an idiot. Meanwhile, Meatlug was glaring at the Monstrous Nightmare from the screen, who hissed in pleasure. The two dragons had a staredown while the clip continued to play.

_**Snotlout laughs, and he and his dragon look back at Fishlegs with smirks on their faces. Both of them have red and yellow paint on them.**_

**SNOTLOUT (pompous) Haha, I'm sorry, Fishlegs. (pointing to sheep) Did you want that?**

Hiccup groaned, and Astrid rolled her eyes. "Really, Snotlout?" she mumbled. The young Viking just shrugged and smiled at her. She turned away in disgust.

_**Fishlegs squints in frustration.**_

**FISHLEGS Ugh!**

_**He and his Gronckle attempt to retrieve the stolen sheep, but Snotlout's Nightmare quickly opens its wings and is pushed back in the air. Fishlegs and Meatlug fly quickly past them.**_

"HA! I'd like to see you try that!" Snotlout gestured towards the screen proudly. Hiccup coughed deliberately, and Astrid face-palmed.

"We don't even ride dragons, Snotface. We kill them, remember?" Astrid reminded him. Hiccup winced at this, and Toothless warbled to comfort his distressed rider.

_**A green Hideous Zippleback quickly approaches Snotlout and his mount. The Zippleback has two riders, one for each neck. Snotlout slows down and legs the dragon catch up to him. He tosses the sheep to the rider of the right neck, Ruffnut. Her face is painted blue and yellow.**_

**SNOTLOUT Here you go, babe.**

Ruffnut pretended to throw up.

_**Ruffnut catches the sheep, but Snotlout doesn't stop talking.**_

**SNOTLOUT (flirting) Did I tell you that you look amazing today? Because you do.**

_**He smiled up at Ruffnut, who gagged.**_

"Ewwww! Snotface!" Ruffnut punched him in the face while Tuffnut cackled in amusement.

**RUFFNUT (disgusted) Ugh. Come on Barf, it's starting to stink around here.**

_**Ruffnut's half of the Zippleback, Barf, let some green gas out of his mouth. The Zippleback speeds up, and the rider of the left neck, Tuffnut, is visible. His face looks like something exploded right in front of it; he's covered in messy black and yellow paint. He smiles at Snotlout.**_

**TUFFNUT (teasing) Nope, still hates you.**

Hiccup couldn't help but smile a little at the comment. This was years in the future, but the teens all still had the same personalities... for the most part. When had Snotlout started liking _Ruffnut_?

_**An explosion erupts in mid air, and all four dragons spread out to avoid it. The Zippleback is in the lead, and Ruffnut drops the sheep in a hole labeled with a drawing of a pair of green Zippleback heads. The crowd roars.**_

"Woah! Explosion!" Ruffnut threw her hands in the air and Tuffnut high-fived her with a cheer. Hiccup sighed. Yep, still the same destruction-loving twins.

_**A blue Deadly Nadder quickly closes in on Snotlout and his Nightmare. The Nadder hovers over the Nightmare, and its rider, Astrid, swings to the side and slaps Snotlout's helmet.**_

**SNOTLOUT (surprised) Ow!**

**ASTRID (annoyed) What are you doing, Snotlout? They're gonna win now!**

_**Astrid and her dragon, Stormfly, are decorated with blue and orange paint.**_

**SNOTLOUT (proudly) She's my princess! Whatever she wants, she gets.**

**ASTRID (surprised) Ruffnut? Didn't she try to bury you alive?**

Everyone chuckled, and Ruffnut's eyes widened with excitement. "Aw yeah," she agreed. "That definitely sounds like something I would do." Tuffnut just nodded in agreement.

**SNOTLOUT (amused) Only for a few hours!**

_**Snotlout and Astrid continue to fly onward. Snotlout's Nightmare flies up and hits a weathervane with its talons, making it spin. The four dragons all fly in the same direction, one after the other. Fishlegs and Meatlug are in the lead, and Astrid and Stormfly take up the rear.**_

**HICCUP (V/O) Now, dragons **_**used **_**to be a bit of a problem. But that was five years ago. Now, they've all moved in.**

There it was again... The dragons had moved in. It was kind of obvious now, but it hadn't been before.

Dragons and Vikings co-existing... Nobody had ever even considered it. What had happened to make such a huge change in such a short time? What was happening here was only a few years in the future.

_**The four dragons zoom into a green building that is on the side of a cliff. The enter a large hole inside the rock and fly out through another opening on the other side of the cavern.**_

_**The inside of the cliff is full of other dragons. Numerous dragons of several different species, sizes, and colors are settled throughout the room.**_

Fishlegs' eyes widened at the sight of so many dragons in one place. It was so interesting! He could make out a Zippleback here, a Gronckle there... The large boy continued to daydream about his beloved dragon knowledge.

**HICCUP (V/O) (CONT'D) And, really, why wouldn't they? We have custom stables...**

"Cozy," Hiccup muttered so that only Toothless could hear him. The Night Fury just chuckled and nudged his rider.

_**The camera exits to the ground, where a Deadly Nadder feasts itself of fish from a man made container.**_

**HICCUP (V/O) (CONT'D) ...all-you-can-eat feeding stations...**

"Aw, come on!" Hiccup said, a little louder this time. A few dragons turned their heads in his directions. "The dragons had better not end up like most of the Vikings; they won't be able to fly!" Luckily, none of the Vikings heard this comment, but the dragons that had laughed uncontrollably.

_**Moving to the right, a baby Gronckle flies shakily past a full-grown Gronckle that is using a stone back scratcher.**_

A little girl looked at the dragon hatchling with admiration. "It's so cute!" she exclaimed, much to the annoyance of her father.

**HICCUP (V/O) (CONT'D) ...a full service dragon wash...**

_**The young Gronckle unexpectedly releases a blast, causing a wooden home decorated with the head of a Nadder to catch on fire.**_

The young girl from before paled. "Not so cute," she deadpanned. Her father just chuckled and patted her on the back lovingly.

**HICCUP (V/O) (CONT'D) ...even top-of-the-line fire prevention, if I do say so myself.**

_**On Stormfly, Astrid sees the flaming building. With a determined expression, she flies over, and Stormfly pulls a string attached to a bucket that is suspended above the building. Water pours from the bucket, causing the flames to die out.**_

Gobber nodded in approval of the contraption. That was smart; a flame preventative while living with fire-breathing dragons was always a good thing.

_**Stoick sits in his large chair, accompanied by Gobber and Spitelout on his left. Gobber claps for the competitors, while Stoick looks out with a serious expression. He leans forward.**_

**STOICK It's time, Gobber.**

"Time for what?" Snotlout was confused.

"Just shut up and watch," sighed Astrid. Snotlout opened his mouth again as if to respond, but a glare from the blonde warrior made him shut it again.

**GOBBER (nodding) Righty-ho. (to Viking) Last lap!**

_**He waves with his prosthetic, and a Viking standing atop a stone platform blows a horn loudly, signaling the beginning of the last lap of the race.**_

_**Upon hearing the bellowing horn, Astrid perks up.**_

**ASTRID (excited) The Black Sheep!**

_**At this, her faithful Nadder also perks up. Astrid glances down at her mount, a determined look spread across her face.**_

**ASTRID (CONT'D) Come on Stormfly! (determined) We can still win this thing!**

Astrid laughed, knowing that she would be crowned the victor of this game.

_**They fly past the crowd, all of whom are waving and cheering.**_

_**A black sheep is sitting inside of a catapult. It's head is decorated with yellow paint. Gobber leans in with an excited grin on his face.**_

**GOBBER This is your big moment!**

Both Vikings and dragons grin; they know what's coming this time.

_**The sheep looks over at him, bored. The camera zooms out and the entire catapult is revealed.**_

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Have a nice flight!**

_**The sheep only has a moment to widen its eyes in realization before Gobber pulls the fatal lever, making the sheep rocket towards the sky. It flies off with a protesting "Baa!"**_

Despite having seen it before, everyone roared in laughter. The poor sheep looked so helpless!

_**Astrid sees the sheep and narrows her eyes determinedly.**_

**ASTRID Up! Up up up up!**

_**Stormfly readies her talons to catch the sheep, who looks out across the skies and lets out another worried "Baa!" It is then caught by none other than Fishlegs and Meatlug, who appear and catch the sheep at the last second.**_

**ASTRID (surprised) No!**

A scowl crossed Astrid's face for a moment, but it was quickly replaced by a knowing smile. The young warrior knew what would happen next.

_**Fishlegs flies away on Meatlug, the Black Sheep dangling from his Gronckle's grasp.**_

**FISHLEGS (victorious) Yes! Good job Meatlug!**

_**Meatlug sticks out her tongue and grumbles happily in response. They fly towards the Zippleback, and Meatlug spins and tosses the Black Sheep to Ruffnut.**_

**FISHLEGS (to Ruffnut) Here you go, darling!**

_**Ruffnut catches the sheep and looks down at it, elated.**_

**RUFFNUT (triumphantly) Yeah, the Black Sheep!**

_**She looks forward with a determined smile across her face.**_

Ruffnut groaned and buried her head in her hands, knowing that her victory would be short-lived.

_**Behind the twins, Astrid jumps up and stands on Stormfly's back, her arms out to help her keep her balance. She jumps from Stormfly on to Barf and Belch. Running up one neck, she grabs the Black Sheep from the twins and flips off.**_

**ASTRID Gotcha!**

_**She falls for a moment, then lands perfectly on Stormfly's back. She looks up with a fierce smile.**_

"Yes!" Astrid pumped her fist in the air, elated at her victory even though she had already known it would happen.

The other Vikings nodded in approval of the young warrior's unbelievable stunt. To jump off the back of a dragon and onto another, while speeding through the air, was either incredibly stupid or incredibly brave, and it was common knowledge that the Hoffersons were not idiots.

_**Stormfly's talons pierce the ocean water as she flies low to catch her rider. She flies upward, and with a twirl, drops the Black Sheep into the hole labeled with a picture of a blue Deadly Nadder. A man waves a flag behind her to signal the end of the race.**_

_**Stoick is now standing up, cheering. To his right is the village Elder, Gothi, and to his left is his brother, Spitelout.**_

**STOICK (cheering) Astrid takes the game!**

_**The crowd roars in response. Astrid flies close to them on Stormfly, and she leans off the side of her scaled friend to high five several Vikings.**_

The crowd of Vikings cheered, and even a few dragons growled playfully. The tense air of competition depleted to that of victory and pride.

**STOICK (CONT'D) (to himself) And Hiccup is... nowhere to be found.**

_**He sits down in his chair, slightly annoyed at his son's disappearance.**_

Hiccup paused. Wait a minute, where _was_ he? While all his friends were having fun and racing, Hiccup hadn't been shown once. Around the room, the other Vikings were noticing the same thing. That boy certainly did have a tendency to run off.

_**The scene changes, and nothing is visible other than the vast ocean and the blue skies, which are filled with puffy white clouds. Far away, a tiny black speck zooms across the screen, followed by the cry of a Night Fury.**_

_**The camera angle changes, and the black spot is revealed to be none other than Toothless. He speeds across the skies, flying low enough that his speed causes the ocean water to spray around him.**_

Stoick huffed a bit. Even in this new world, where Vikings lived with dragons, Hiccup was still different. This Hiccup was... confident, powerful, a warrior, even. Somehow, while the other Vikings rode common dragons that the Vikings knew lots about, Hiccup had a Night Fury. Not to mention the mysterious loss of the boy's left leg. But even here, when he had what very well could have been the best dragon of them all, Hiccup chose to go fly alone with his friend rather than compete. Why?

_**The angle changes again to show a masked Hiccup laying on top of his faithful friend. They fly across the ocean together, past a herd of Thunderdrums that are wading through the ocean. Hiccup changes his position on Toothless so that he is sitting regularly in the saddle now. With a click, Toothless' prosthetic tail fin moves, and the pair dive under the wing of a surfacing Thunderdrum.**_

Fishlegs watched carefully as the massive dragons surfaced, dove underwater, and then resurfaced. He hadn't noticed it before, but he'd never seen or even heard of Thunderdrums acting like that. Usually, they just stayed underwater. He mentally noted this, and decided to add it to the Book of Dragons later.

_**They begin to fly upward, gaining altitude as they pass through several layers of clouds. Toothless twirls upwards, then lets his wings out. Hiccup and Toothless begin to fall backwards towards the ocean. Hiccup looks down to see where they're falling while Toothless closes his eyes, enjoying the moment.**_

The two friends grinned at each other. They loved to perform acrobatics in the air, and Toothless's personal favorite was free falling. Although Hiccup hadn't completely gotten used to the idea, he was beginning to love it, too.

_**After a few precious moments of free falling, Toothless opens his wings and expertly stops their descent. They soar through the clouds, and Hiccup puts his hands out to the side as if he has wings, too. Several Timberjacks fly above the boy and his Night Fury as the settle into a glide.**_

_**Pulling a lever on his saddle, Hiccup looks down at Toothless and pats his neck.**_

**HICCUP What do you think, bud? You wanna give this another shot?**

Stoick grumbled a bit. "I really don't like that free-falling you do there, Hiccup," he said. Hiccup was surprised, to say the least. He thought his father would never get over the fact that future-Hiccup was riding a Night Fury. Heck, even present-Hiccup had Toothless at his side.

Hiccup stared at the Chief. "I'm riding a Night Fury, and you're upset that I'm free-falling?"

Stoick paused for a moment, then shrugged. "We've seen it a few times already now. I don't feel like blowing its head off anymore," he said, gesturing to Toothless. The Night Fury leaned back and warbled in mock offense. Hiccup just laughed and swatted him on the nose.

"I guess you have a point," Hiccup said after a moment. "Besides, free falling's fun... When I know what I'm doing. I just don't have those wings." He opened his arms to demonstrate.

Stoick paled. "Wait... You mean, you've done that before?" Hiccup nodded silently, and Stoick turned back towards the screen to keep himself from asking more questions. Just how long had Hiccup been friends with the Night Fury?

_**Toothless' expression shifts from alarmed to bored very quickly, and he grumbles in response.**_

**HICCUP Toothless, it'll be fine!**

_**Hiccup shifts the position of his prosthetic leg, making the red half of Toothless' tail fin move. He pulls another lever on his saddle, then unhooks the harness that attaches him to the saddle.**_

Hiccup examined the saddle curiously. It was extremely high-tech, with countless additions compared to the original saddle that Toothless was wearing now. The tailfin, too, was different-bright red instead of its current leather brown.

**HICCUP Ready?**

_**Toothless warbled in response. They glide normally for a moment, then Hiccup leans to the right and slides off his dragon.**_

Despite knowing that it would happen, Stoick flinched when Hiccup slide off of his dragon. At first, the Berkian chief had thought his son was crazy; riding a dragon had been bad enough, but sliding off of it and actually trusting it to catch you? But as he had continued to watch these clips, Stoick had noticed that Hiccup was not the only one who rode and trusted his dragon parter. Undeniably sensible warriors trusted their scaled friends with their lives. Astrid, for example, had even flipped into open air with full confidence that her Nadder would catch her. Could dragons really be this loyal?

**HICCUP Woaaaaah!**

_**As Hiccup free falls, Toothless flaps his wings and dives down, following his friend. Toothless catches up to Hiccup, who looks at Toothless from behind his mask.**_

**HICCUP Yeah!**

_**Toothless returns a gummy smile. His tongue falls out of his mouth and flaps in the wind.**_

_**They fall for a few more seconds, then Hiccup puts his arms through the bands on his legs and opens them to reveal leather, man-made wings. Toothless opens his own wings, and the wind catches both of them and lifts them upwards, letting them glide through the skies. Hiccup pulls another tab on his armor, and another fin pops up on his back.**_

Toothless nodded in approval of the contraption, pleased that his human had finally grown wings of his own.

_**The dragon rider looks back at his Night Fury, who cocks his head in response. They continue to glide on, and Hiccup soars directly above a puffy white cloud. Little wisps of white spray around him as Hiccup touches the very top of it.**_

Astrid couldn't help but wonder what the clouds felt like. Vikings had always stayed firmly on the ground, traveling only by foot or ship. No one had ever dared to try and reach the skies... And yet, there was Hiccup, flying even without the help of his Night Fury. What had changed in just five years to allow that to happen?

**HICCUP Woo-hoo!**

_**Toothless fires a friendly plasma blast, and Hiccup uses his leather wings to swerve and avoid it. The Night Fury fires again, and Hiccup glides around the mid-air explosion.**_

**HICCUP This is amaaazing!**

_**The scene changes back to Itchy Armpit. Hiccup walks towards the cliff, gazing out across the horizon.**_

**HICCUP We've really got to work on your solo gliding, there, bud.**

_**Toothless shoots Hiccup an offended look and throws a small pebble at the back of his head. Hiccup turns around in surprise, and his Night Fury looks the other way, scowling.**_

**HICCUP Toothless!**

_**Toothless doesn't turn around.**_

**HICCUP You're pouting, big baby boo?**

Gobber chuckled at the "insult," amazed at the obvious brotherly bond between the two. They knew each other well; somehow, Hiccup could even understand what his dragon was saying even if they didn't speak the same language.

_**Toothless looks annoyed, and warbles in response. Hiccup tilts his head to the side playfully. He tosses his helmet to the side and lunges at his dragon.**_

**HICCUP Well, try this on!**

_**He grabs hold of Toothless' neck, attempting to push the dragon, but Toothless doesn't budge.**_

**HICCUP You feelin' it yet? Huh? Picking up on all my heartfelt remorse?**

_**Toothless stands up on his hind legs, Hiccup still holding on to his neck. The Night Fury walks over to the edge of the cliff.**_

**HICCUP Aw come on, come on, yeah yeah. You wouldn't hurt a one-legged-**

At the mention of the prosthetic, Hiccup looked down at his left foot. It was perfectly intact now; all of his toes worked and everything. But up there, on the screen...

_**Toothless reaches the edge and sticks his neck out so that Hiccup is dangling over the open water. Hiccup looks over his shoulder for a moment, then turns back and tightens his grip on Toothless.**_

**HICCUP Ah!**

Hiccup chuckled, and Toothless roared with laughter. They both knew that the dragon would never drop his human friend. Hiccup batted at the Night Fury playfully, and said dragon swatted him with his tail fin.

_**Toothless chuckles softly, but the worried expression does not leave Hiccup's face. The dragon opens his wings to balance himself.**_

**HICCUP Woaaah, okay, you're right, you're right. You win... You win.**

Toothless snorted in approval and held his head high with pride. Hiccup fought back a giggle as Toothless looked around importantly, only to whine when he realized that everyone was watching the screen and not him.

_**With a cry of victory, Toothless falls backward and lands on his back. Hiccup lands on the Night Fury's belly.**_

**HICCUP Woah woah woah woah! Ah ha ha!**

_**Toothless flips over so that Hiccup is pinned beneath him.**_

The villagers unknowingly tensed when the dragon pinned the boy down. They knew neither one of them would harm the other, but still... It was a strange sight for the battle-hungry Vikings.

**HICCUP (playing) He's down! Oh, and it's ugly; dragons and Vikings, enemies again!**

_**Hiccup and Toothless playfully paw at each other. Toothless repeatedly tries to "claw" Hiccup, who pretends to ward off the dragon's attacks.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Locked in combat to the bitter-**

_**His sentence is cut short as Toothless lets his head fall on the Viking boy's stomach.**_

**HICCUP Ahhhh!**

Hiccup winced. "You know, but, your head is kinda heavy," he pointed out. Toothless just huffed and curled up like a cat who was about to take a nap.

_**Toothless sticks out his tongue and begins licking Hiccup over and over again. Hiccup groans and struggles to free himself from the continuing flow of dragon saliva. He finally rolls away and stands up, shaking himself free of the dragon spit.**_

Hiccup pretended to gag, earning himself a tail-swap from a certain Night Fury.

**HICCUP (accusingly) You **_**know **_**that doesn't wash out!**

_**Toothless just laughs, amused. Hiccup continues to shake himself free of the saliva. He looks over at his dragon and flicks some of the spit towards him. It lands on Toothless' nose, and the dragon's good mood is replaced by annoyance.**_

Snotlout laughed out loud, the sound of his voice echoing throughout the room. He stopped short when he realized everyone was glaring at him.

_**Toothless glares at his rider for a moment, then begins to lick his paw, cleaning himself. Hiccup gazes out across a canyon, which is filled with fog. Yellow treetop are just visible over the top of the swirling mist, and a faraway mountain is at the edge of the horizon.**_

"Useless reptile," Hiccup muttered playfully. Toothless growled in mock offense.

_**Hiccup pulls a small book from a pocket in his armor. He opens the book and spreads out the map within on the grassy floor. From another pocket, he pulls a blank piece of paper, which Toothless licks. The spit acts as glue as Hiccup attaches the new piece on to the edge of the map.**_

_**Using a small dagger, Hiccup sharpens a piece of wood to use as a pencil. He then uses a compass located on his right armplate.**_

"Dude, when did you add all that to your armor?" Tuffnut questioned. Astrid looked equally interested.

"Yeah, when did you start wearing armor at all? The helmet's kind of creepy, too," she added.

Hiccup just shrugged. "I don't know," he replied. "I've never really worn armor before, so... I might be wearing the helmet just because Toothless is so fast, but I don't know about the rest."

**HICCUP So, what should we name it?**

_**Toothless scratches his armpit in response.**_

**HICCUP Itchy Armpit it is.**

Everyone giggled. "Itchy Armpit" was certainly a silly name.

_**The Night Fury licks his lips in satisfaction.**_

**HICCUP What do you say? Just keep going?**

_**Toothless just croons in response.**_

"Going... Where, exactly?" Stoick asked. He was puzzled; the map his son was adding on to had already been huge originally, but with the extensions... it would take months or years to sail to such places, but it looked like it took Hiccup no more than a few days, at most.

"Again, Dad, I don't know," Hiccup said. The young Viking was slightly aggravated; why was everyone asking him all these questions when he didn't know the answers?

Not knowing what had happened between now and what was being seen annoyed Hiccup. He wanted details; he wanted everything to make sense. Something had obviously happened to let dragons and Vikings live in peace, but _what_? And there were so many puzzle pieces that needed to be fit together. The map, his armor, his mother, his relationship with Astrid... So many things were unexplained, and being in the dark annoyed the intelligent Viking. Silently, Hiccup pondered on this long list of unanswered questions, waiting for the next clip to be shown.

* * *

**There you have it! Super-long-first-five-minutes chapter! Huzzah!**

**Thank you for reading! Please review ^-^ If you want to talk about HTTYD 2, feel free to PM me!**

**Have a good day, and Happy Father's Day :D **

**-Nat**

**Posted June 15, 2014**


	8. Stormfly, Fetch!

**HELLOOOO PEOPLE! I'm back... hehe... sorry about that. I was gone on a semi-vacation in which I had to work, if that makes any sense. I'm exhausted, but I feel bad for not posting for a week, so here you are xD **

**OH MY GOODNESS YOU AMAZING HUMAN BEINGS! 100 reviews! YOU'RE ALL PERFECT! *squishes all of you* I WUV YEWW!**

**I've gotten a lot of requests to do the Hiccstrid clip, so I'll be doing that one next! I'm sorry I'm posting this one before it, I starting writing it before I actually left and I figured I'd just finished this one up really quick and do the Hiccstrid one next. So, yeah. **

**Another thing I've gotten a few questions about is if I'm going to be writing a sequel in which everyone watches the movie, having seen the trailers and such for movie 2. The answer is... yes! I'll be writing another fic at the same time, so it'll slow me down a little, but I won't be nearly as busy in the second half of summer as I am now :D **

**Without further ado, here's Chapter 8! :3 **

* * *

_**The scene opens with giant glaciers sticking up out of the ocean below. The top of the water is littered with broken little pieces of ice, and in the midst of it all is a lone ship.**_

"Bad position to be in," muttered Gobber upon noticing all of the ice. "That's hard to get out of, that is." The sailors just nodded in agreement and continued to watch.

**MAN #1 (panicking) Do we go back? We have no where to go! Nothing to sell...**

_**On board the boat, two men are pulling at ropes to adjust the sails. The man talking has a block of ice on his head, as if it is hurt or injured. He has an odd tattoo on his chin.**_

"Hey, isn't that the guy from the, uh, trailer?" Snotlout pointed out. Astrid looked over at him in surprise.

"Well how about that? Snotface actually remembered something for once," Astrid said with a laugh. He looked over at her, confused. He opened his mouth as if to respond, but closed it immediately after. The twins sniggered.

**MAN #1 (CONT'D) ...and no heads to call our own!**

_**Behind the man, a group of dragons fly over the boat. One, a Deadly Nadder, dives down towards the speaker.**_

A soft chuckle resounded throughout the crowd. This certainly wouldn't end well.

**MAN #1 (CONT'D) If we don't turn up with dragons, and fast-**

_**His speech is interrupted as the Nadder, Stormfly, grabs him from the deck of his ship. The victim screams as he is carried off. Astrid is on the back of her Nadder. On the back of her saddle is a lethal looking axe.**_

**ASTRID (teasing) Careful what you wish for!**

Now everyone was roaring with laughter, including the dragons. Even the most serious Vikings had cracked a smile.

_**The remaining people on the boat fired bolas at the dragons, attempting to recover their lost crew member.**_

**MAN #2 (shrill) Eret son of Eret!**

Snotlout looked appalled. "What kind of name is _Eret_?"

Hiccup snorted. "What kind of name is Snotlout?"

"What kind of name is Hiccup?" Snotlout countered. Hiccup paled visibly, and Toothless growled at the black-haired teen.

"That's enough, kids," Stoick scolded quietly. The authority in the Chief's voice silenced them all immediately, and once again all eyes were glued to the screen.

_**As a bola nears her, Stormfly twirls in mid-air to avoid the mass of rope and rock. Eret clings on to the Nadder's legs.**_

Gobber murmured in confusion. He'd never seen a Nadder do that before...

**ERET (scared) What is this?!**

_**Astrid looks down at her prisoner, a crazy smile plastered across her face.**_

**ASTRID (enthusiastic) A kidnapping.**

"Nice!" cheered Tuffnut, and his sister nodded in excitement.

_**To the lower left of Stormfly, the twins fly on their Hideous Zippleback. Hearing Astrid's words, Ruffnut drifts over and grabs Eret's arm.**_

**RUFFNUT (excited) Yay, can he ride with me? Can he? (seductive) Can he?**

Tuffnut paled. "Not so nice," he whispered. Ruffnut gagged.

_**The two heads of the Zippleback look at each other with smirks. Meanwhile, Tuffnut leans backwards, repulsed by his sister's actions.**_

**TUFFNUT (disgusted) Ugh!**

_**The Zippleback flies away from Stormfly as Astrid continues to talk to Eret.**_

**ASTRID (confident) You're gonna show us the way to Drago.**

Drago Bludvist... Stoick shuddered just at the thought of the man.

**ERET And help dragon riders sneak into Drago's camp? Just kill me now.**

The term 'dragon riders' did not go unnoticed by the Vikings, many of whom scowled in disgust. The dragons, though, were particularly curious. Never before had there been a human on dragonback, save for Valka, but from what they were seeing, everyone in the future had a scaled companion at their side.

_**Eret let go of Stormfly's leg, allowing himself to dangle in the dragon's grasp.**_

**ASTRID That can be arranged! (to Stormfly) Stormfly!**

_**The Nadder cocks her head at the mention of her name. Astrid pats her dragon lovingly.**_

**ASTRID (CONT'D) Drop it!**

Many people paled at the thought of being dropped from the claws of a dragon, several hundred feet in the air... That could never end well!

_**Eret looks down at the ground in confusion. Then his eyes widen in realization. He barely has time to question his actions before he is tumbling towards the air towards certain death. He screams as he plummets down towards the thick ice and cold waters below.**_

**ASTRID (praising) Good girl!**

Everyone laughed at Astrid's enthusiasm. The Vikings were also awed by the fact that she could command a dragon. An hour or so ago, the idea would have seemed preposterous, but now it was much more believeable.

_**Stormfly squawks appreciatively at the praise. Astrid points down towards Eret, who is still falling through the air.**_

**ASTRID Stormfly, fetch!**

_**The Nadder tucks her wings in and dives down towards Eret.**_

**ERET (panicking) Alright, okay, I'll take you to Drago!**

_**In response, Stormfly swoops down and catches him in her talons, stopping his fatal descent.**_

_**On the dragon's back, Astrid chuckles.**_

**ASTRID (pleased) Works every time.**

_**She stretches, happy with her work. **_

Snotlout laughed and tried to scoot towards Astrid, who slapped his face in response. Hiccup just gazed at her in awe. He'd never imagined that his life-long crush would befriend a dragon, let alone work with one. And it wasn't just that; Hiccup could tell that future-Astrid really cared about Stormfly. Maybe he could show her Toothless, and take her on a flight... With that thought, he smiled, and turned back towards the screen.

* * *

**HEHE! I love Astrid, she's so sassy. xD **

**So, yes! Hiccstrid clip next! *throws confetti* **

**Please review :D **

**Thanks for reading ^_^ **

**-Nat**

**Posted June 23, 2014**


	9. Hiccup & Astrid

**Hullo! And... I'm late. Again. Sorry 3: **

**As promised, here is the Hiccstrid clip! Mwahahaha. Have fun with it ;3 **

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own HTTYD, but a girl can dream, right..? **

* * *

_**The scene opens on the cliffs of Itchy Armpit. Toothless flashes a gummy smile and runs towards someone behind the camera. Hiccup is on his knees, kneeling over his map. He looks over his shoulder and smiles.**_

**HICCUP Where have you been?**

"Where has _who _been?" Tuffnut asked, confused. Hiccup groaned, not even bothering to respond. Ruffnut and Snotlout looked equally confused, but Astrid completely ignored them.

_**He's speaking to Astrid, who walks up towards him and puts a hand on his shoulder. Behind them, Toothless and Stormfly greet each other and begin playing.**_

**ASTRID Where have **_**you **_**been?**

_**Astrid sits down next to Hiccup, who is writing on his map.**_

**HICCUP Avoiding my dad.**

Both Hiccup and Stoick tensed at this. Why was Hiccup avoiding his father? It seemed like their relationship had only improved in the future, with Stoick telling Hiccup to "protect their people" and whatnot.

**ASTRID Oh no. What happened now?**

_**Hiccup stops his work and shifts so that he is facing Astrid.**_

**HICCUP Oh, you're gonna... you're gonna love this. I wake up, the sun is shining...**

_**Astrid gestures for Hiccup's charcoal pencil, which he hands to her. She begins editing the map as Hiccup continues his story.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D) ... Terrible Terrors are singing on the rooftop... I saunter down to breakfast thinking all is right with the world, and I get...**

A confused look crept onto Snotlout's face. "Terrors can... sing?"

In response, a large group of Terrible Terrors began their... "singing", if you could call it that. Dozens of cracks, hisses, and pops clashed together to make the most ear-splitting sound the Vikings had ever heard. Several people immediately crouched forward and covered their ears, while others turned around to find the source of the noise, their eyes wide. The other dragons cast an unamused glare towards the Terrors, and continued to watch the clip.

_**He scratches his cheek and stands up, gesturing with his hands while he speaks.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (imitating Stoick) 'Son, we need to talk.'**

Gobber chuckled upon hearing Hiccup's impersonation of his father. He acted the part quite well, considering they were complete opposites when it came to their builds.

_**Hiccup raises his hand in imitation of his father, and is about to continue when he is interrupted.**_

**ASTRID (teasing) (imitating Hiccup) 'Not now, Dad, I've got a whole day of goofing off to get started.'**

A few giggles escaped the mouths of several children, and amused smiles danced on their faces. The rest of the village, though, paled at Astrid's playful words; usually when Hiccup 'goofed off', things were destroyed.

Hiccup was too shocked to notice their grim expressions. He was busy watching the communication between future-him and future-Astrid. They were... at ease, playful, friendly. Right now, Astrid wouldn't come near him if she were on fire and he had the only bucket of water in town.

_**While she speaks, she shakes her shoulders playfully. Hiccup looks over at her, at first in surprise, but his expression softens to amusement.**_

**HICCUP (chuckling) O-okay, first of all, I don't sound like that. Who- What is this character?**

Hiccup snorted. That was true; Astrid's imitation had sounded _nothing _like him... right?

_**Astrid just giggles as Hiccup continues to motion with his hands.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D) And second...**

_**He looks over at his shoulders, confused.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D) What is that thing you're doing with my shoulders?**

_**In response, Astrid shakes her shoulders again.**_

**HICCUP Yeah, oh- a truly flattering impersonation. Anyway, he goes...**

_**Hiccup marches forwards in imitations of his father.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (imitating Stoick) 'You're the pride of Berk, son, and I couldn't be prouder.'**

Snotlout nearly doubled-over with a fit of loud laughter. "_Useless,_ the pride of Berk? Yeah right," he sneered. Hiccup stared at the floor, and several people glared at him, but he didn't stop his laughter until someone's fist connected to his face. The young Jorgenson was sent flying through the air, and he landed on him bum with a _thump_. He looked up at a seething Astrid, a look of complete shock on his face.

"Are you _defending him_?" he demanded, his eyes bulging.

"So what if I am?" she countered. "This is in the _future_, Snotface. A thousand different things could have happened between now and then, and we have no idea what's changed. They live with _dragons_, for Thor's sake!" she gestured dramatically towards the screen, then turned back towards Snotlout. "Just shut up and watch!" With that, Astrid left for her seat, leaving a very confused and red-faced Snotlout sitting on the floor. Hiccup stared at her in awe. Nobody had stood up for him in a long time.

_**He pounds his chest twice, an odd look on his face. Astrid then continues her impersonation of Hiccup, gesturing her hands wildly as she does so.**_

"Nice faces, Hiccup," Tuffnut snickered. He quickly glanced over at Astrid, just make sure she hadn't heard. The blonde warrior was busy watching the screen. If she'd heard, she hadn't let on about it.

**ASTRID (imitating Hiccup) 'Aw, thanks, Dad, I'm pretty impressed with myself, too!'**

_**Hiccup laughs and swings his hands around.**_

**HICCUP (gesturing) When have I ever done that with my hands?**

Murmurs of "you just did" or "right now" were heard throughout the room. Hiccup sighed. He did tend to overuse his hands whenever he was talking.

_**Astrid just points at his motions, a wide smile on her face.**_

**ASTRID You just did!**

_**Hiccup just groans in mock defeat while Astrid continues laughing. She shakes her shoulders around some more.**_

**HICCUP Ah, just...**

_**Hiccup crouches down and grabs them, stopping her.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D) ...hold still.**

_**He holds her hands, and they gaze into each other's eyes. **_

Gobber whistled and muttered something about "young love", earning himself a venomous from Hiccup. Gobber was the only one who knew about Hiccup's long-time crush on Astrid, and Hiccup was already more embarrassed than when Stoick scolded him in from of the village.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Very serious.**

_**Astrid puts on a pouty face, and Hiccup just smiles. He stands up and begins waving his hands about. Behind Hiccup and Astrid, Stormfly and Toothless are running around playfully.**_

Stoick watched his son's future self with awe. The difference between the two of them was phenomenal. One was confident while the other was constantly questioning himself. Right now, Hiccup and Astrid were 'mortal enemies', but up on the screen, they seemed to be great friends, maybe even more. Thoughts swirled in and out of the Berkian chief's mind. Was it possible that his son was always like this, and he hadn't even known? He didn't exactly spend quality time with Hiccup...

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (imitating Stoick) 'You're all grown up, and since no chief could ask for a better successor, I've decided-**

_**A stunned look fills Astrid face and she realizes what Hiccup is talking about.**_

**ASTRID (excited) To make you Chief!**

Gasps are heard and jaws dropped throughout the room, and a sudden silence pierced the air. Hiccup, Hiccup the Screw-up, Chief of Berk? Hiccup, who was only ever useful in the forge, _Chief_? The dragons noticed the villager's shocked expressions and warbled in confusion. They liked this boy; he would make a good leader for the Human Nest.

Everyone turned around in their seats to stare at Stoick's son, who was staring up in the screen in shock. His wide eyes fell to settle on the mob of villagers staring at him, and he blushed and looked at the floor. Toothless wrapped a wing around his friend and growled at the other Vikings, telling them to shove off.

_**She quickly stands up and runs over to Hiccup.**_

**ASTRID (CONT'D) Oh my gods! (settling) What an honor! I'd be pretty excited.**

_**Hiccup just looks upset as Astrid smiles at him.**_

Stoick frowned. He was knew his son would eventually become Chief, and it sounded like future-Hiccup was fit for the job, so why was he upset?

**HICCUP (quiet) No, I-I... I'm not like you. You know exactly who you are, you always have...**

_**He sits down, facing the edge of the cliff. He places his helmet on the ground beside him and looks out across the horizon. Astrid kneels down beside him and begins playing with the braids in his hair.**_

"Um, Astrid?" Ruffnut looked over at her friend. "Whyyy are you braiding Hiccup's hair?"

Astrid just stared at Ruffnut for a second before answering. "I don't know, Ruff, that's in the future." Ruffnut remained expressionless, and Astrid let out an exasperated sigh before her eyes found their way back to the screen.

**ASTRID (reassuring) What you're searching for isn't out there, Hiccup.**

_**She places her hand over his heart and smiles at him.**_

**ASTRID (CONT'D) It's in here.**

"In his _chest? _Why is- whatever this thing is- in there?" Tuffnut's loud voice could be heard by everyone. Several people groaned, while others ignored his silly comment. The dragons just huffed, wondering how this boy would ever survive in a fight.

_**He looks over at her, his face expressionless.**_

**ASTRID (CONT'D) Maybe you just don't see it yet. **

_**She leans towards him and places a small kiss on his cheek. **_

A chorus of "ewwww"s came from a group of young children, while the teens gaped in shock. _Astrid _had _kissed Hiccup_. Their eyes darted back and forth from Hiccup to Astrid. Snotlout could be heard whining something about how Astrid was "his girl", and Stoick nodded in approval. Gobber just chuckled, while Astrid's parents almost literally turned white with shock.

The real surprise, though came to Hiccup and Astrid. Hiccup was blushing harder than he ever had in his life; his head was buried in his hands in an attempt to hide himself from any onlookers.

Astrid, though, was surprisingly calm. She barely reacted to the kiss, only lifting an eyebrow to show her surprise. She looked over at Hiccup, who was hiding behind the Night Fury's wing, and felt... pity. She honestly felt bad for the boy. He never did anything other than try to help, even if his efforts sometimes had the opposite effect. Still, most of the villagers weren't afraid to publicly shame him, including his father, and that just wasn't right. Astrid's cheeks turned red as she imagined just how she would feel if she'd been told off like Hiccup had been so many times.

They were mean to him, to put it simply. Nobody ever tried to be his friend, or to do something nice for him, except maybe Gobber. Despite everything, Astrid felt a small smile play on her lips. Maybe, when they were out of here, she could change that.

* * *

**There you are!**

**I know there is one line that's not in the actual clip there, but it wasn't exactly a spoiler, so... **

**I just really wanted to write that Hiccstrid kiss x,D sorry**

**And yeah, I know Astrid's a little ooc in this clip, but eh. I think it's cute.**

**Poor Snotlout... Lol. I'm kind of beating him up, huh? Ah, well, hopefully that'll stop soon ;) **

**So there's that! I'm probably going to do the baby dragons clip next. **

**BY THE WAY! I'm going to a camp in the first week of July, and I ****_might _****be on vacation the week after that, so... I might not post for two weeks. If it does come to that, I'M SORRY I REALLY NEED A LAPTOP UG. If it doesn't, thank goodness, I don't want to go on vacation anyways. I like my own bed, thank you very much xD **

**Thanks for reading you guys! You're all awesome! 3 **

**-Nat**

**Posted June 29, 2014**


	10. Baby Dragons

**Hellooooo! I got bored and decided to go ahead and type this one up, since you guys had to wait for nearly a week last time. Have fun with this one :D**

**THANKS A TON for 30,000 views! You're all amazing! *hands out virtual cookies***

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HTTYD... yet. *pouty face* I'll add it to my Christmas List this year. **

* * *

_**The black on the screen fades, and a close-up wall of ice is revealed. In the middle of the sheet, a large hole makes it possible to see through the frozen water. Beyond the ice is another sheet of the frozen matter, but there is a large space between the two.**_

_**Suddenly, several small, quick shapes fly past the hole in the ice, and screams are heard as they zoom by. The angle changes so that said shapes are darting straight towards the camera. A group of small dragons maneuver dangerously through a narrow cavern, which is completely made of ice. There are giant chunks of it jutting out in every direction.**_

"Ohhhh no," Hiccup muttered sarcastically so that only Toothless could hear him. The young Viking didn't know a ton about dragons, other than what he'd learned from his faithful Night Fury, but he knew flying through narrow spaces was difficult.

_**The dragons are mounted, and their riders, the teen gang plus a few more, continue to scream and mumble as they move forward, rather uncontrollably.**_

**RUFFNUT (to her dragon) Fly straight, will ya?!**

**FISHLEGS (fearful) I don't wanna die!**

Vikings around the room winced upon seeing the shaky flight of the dragons. This could _not _end well.

_**A close up of Tuffnut on his red dragon reveals that the drakes are, in fact, hatchlings. Their large, innocent eyes wander aimlessly as they less-than-perfectly navigate their way through the narrow cavern.**_

The dragons squawked in confusion at the sight of such young hatchlings in the air. Usually, they didn't learn to fly until they were several months of age already, sometimes even a year. These hatchlings, though, looked younger; a few months old, at most.

**TUFFNUT (frustrated) We can't fly these things!**

Hiccup eyed the baby dragons carefully. Something wasn't right here...

_**Fishlegs struggles to control his blue hatchling.**_

**FISHLEGS Yeah, no kidding!**

_**Suddenly, his dragon loses control of its wings, and they plow their way through a large pile of snow. The hatchling quickly rights itself and continues to fly on while Fishlegs screams in protest.**_

Despite the obvious danger Fishlegs was in, several Vikings couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the dragon literally plowing straight through the snow. It looked unfazed, as if nothing had even happened!

_**Eret is on the back of another red hatchling, but he slips, and is dangling underneath it with his arms wrapped tightly around its small neck. The dragon doesn't seem to notice that anything is wrong.**_

A few Vikings gasp, unable to imagine hanging underneath a dragon. Hiccup winced, too, knowing that it was entirely possible that the hatchling could shake the man off without even meaning to.

_**Hiccup sits on the lead dragon, a purple hatchling that is flying much straighter than most of the others. He looks back over his shoulder at his friends.**_

A cold feeling crept up Hiccup's spine as he watched the screen. He looked over at Toothless, then back to the screen, then at his Night Fury once more. Why was he on this dragon, and not his friend? Toothless, too, was worried about this; he knew Hiccup wouldn't leave him for anything... Something bad must have happened.

**HICCUP (responding to Tuffnut) They're babies! They don't listen to anyone.**

_**A wide, mischievous grin finds its way onto Tuffnut's face.**_

**TUFFNUT (proudly) Yeah, just like us.**

Tuffnut grinned proudly and turned to his twin, who head-butted him. The sound of metal-on-metal echoed through the room as their helmets collided, and the two teens fell to the ground.

_**In the middle of the group, Gobber is on a bright blue hatchling, which is swaying dangerously as it flies.**_

Gobber's eyes widened. That looked very not-safe, just like what he'd been doing when he'd lost his limbs. Gobber hugged his functioning forearm closer to him and wiggled his five toes. He'd prefer to keep them _attached _to him for the rest of his life, thank you very much.

**GOBBER (scared) This is-**

_**The blue hatchling slams into a wall of ice, but bounces back and continues to fly onward.**_

Despite his worry, Gobber's eyes sparkled with a playful energy to them. He caught the twins looking over at him in awe. They hadn't known their mentor had such a hard head!

**GOBBER (CONT'D) -very dangerous!**

"Really, Gobber?" Hiccup asked sarcastically. "What gave you that idea, the shaky flight or slamming into the wall of ice?"

Before Gobber could come up with an equally sarcastic answer, Stoick cut him off. "The dragons, Hiccup," he responded. His tone was serious, and one look at his face told everyone he meant business. "The dragons told us that idea."

Hiccup was obviously surprised at Stoick's response. He looked up at his father for a moment, and their eyes met, but Hiccup quickly turned his gaze to the suddenly very interesting floor. Stoick's heart skipped a beat as he realized what had just happened.

_He's afraid of me_, Stoick thought sadly. _My own son is actually afraid of me. _The Berkian Chief continued to contemplate this, and had not expected Hiccup to counter him.

"They're not dangerous," the auburn-haired teen voiced boldly. Stoick and several other Vikings, including Gobber and the rest of the teens, looked over at him in surprise. Upon noticing that several pairs of eyes were on him, he shrunk back, leaning into Toothless for support.

"Not dangerous?" Stoick asked. "How do you expect us to believe that? True, we've been watching these 'clips', and the dragons seem harmless enough, but how do we know they're even real?" A few Vikings muttered and nodded in agreement.

Hiccup looked at the group of Berkians curiously for a moment, a plan formulating in his head. He looked over at the screen, then back to the tribesmen. "I'll tell you later," he said quickly before turning his attention back to the screen. With a huff, the other Vikings, too, turned around and watched.

_**The group of hatchlings zooms forward, narrowly dodging countless icey structures as they go. Gobber pulls up next to Hiccup and manages to fly straight long enough to talk to him.**_

**GOBBER (to Hiccup) Some might suggest this is poorly conceived!**

_**Hiccup looks over at Gobber, a serious expression on his face. Next to him, his mother, Valka, is aboard yet another hatchling.**_

**HICCUP (to Gobber) Well, it's a good thing that I never listen.**

Gobber laughed heartily. That was certainly true! The blacksmith couldn't count the number of times the boy had defied orders, and eventually, he'd just given up hope that Hiccup would ever do anything he said. It ran in the Haddock family; Gobber remembered when Stoick had been Hiccup's age, and the Berkian Chief had been just as stubborn. Well, he hadn't changed much, actually...

_**Somebody screams as a huge wall of ice appears right in front of them, seemingly out of nowhere. The dragons barely manage to maneuver their way around it in time, but they manage. Gobber isn't so lucky, though; his hatchling slams, face-first, into another wall of ice, and they two go down. The screen fades to black. **_

Everyone winced and several gasps were heard as future-Gobber slammed into the block of ice. _Ouch. _That had to hurt.

Stoick turned around to face his son, who was already looking back at him. They looked each other in the eyes, but this time, Hiccup held Stoick's gaze, and the Chief could see the determined look in the boy's eyes.

"Well, Hiccup," Stoick started carefully. "You said you'd tell us later why the dragons weren't dangerous. Well, tell us."

A few Vikings muttered under their breaths and looked over at the Chief in concern, but Stoick held his ground and ignored them. Hiccup stood up and walked forward so that he was just in front of the barrier, and his Night Fury followed.

"Actually, it'd be easier if I just showed you," he admitted, gesturing towards the dragons. "Um..." he searched the crowd of Vikings, fully aware that all eyes were on him. His eyes brightened when he spotted who he was looking for.

"Gobber!" he called. The blacksmith stood up upon hearing his name.

"Yeah?"

"Come on over!"

The whole room froze at this request. Some people stopped breathing altogether, while others' eyes darted back and forth between the blacksmith and his apprentice, wondering what was going to happen.

Gobber shrugged and began walking towards Hiccup. The boy may have been crazy, but Gobber trusted him, and if he said the dragons wouldn't hurt him, he believed that. Besides, that fishbone had lasted long enough; he would be fine!

Stoick made a move to stop his friend, but when his eyes met Gobber's, he stopped. The Chief and the blacksmith had been friends for years, and Stoick knew from the look on Gobber's face that there was no stopping him.

So Gobber walked bravely over to Hiccup, head held high. All eyes were on him as he moved, his peg leg making the rhythm of his walking unbalanced. After a few agonizingly slow seconds, the wait was almost over; Gobber was only a few feet in front of Hiccup...

And then, he was all the way back beside Stoick again.

Hiccup could do little more than blink in surprise as Gobber spun around in a circle, confused.

"What happened?" he asked, confused. Hiccup looked down to the exact spot where Gobber had disappeared and his face fell.

"The force field," he muttered to himself. "Nat said you can only cross from one side to the other if you didn't want to harm anyone on the other side."

Toothless looked over at his friend and crooned, attempting to cheer him up, but to no avail. Hiccup was upset; he had been so sure he could have showed them, proved to them, that the dragons were not the mindless killing beasts the Vikings thought they were...

Across the room, a certain blonde warrior noticed Hiccup's distress and decided that she had to do something about it. But what? The one thing Hiccup had tried to do had been to get Gobber to the Dragon side of the room, but he'd been stopped by the force field.

The force field, which Nat had told everyone they couldn't cross to the other side unless they meant no harm.

Well, what had the dragons ever done to her?

Sure, the Hofferson clan had lost its good name of being fearless to the Flightmare when her uncle had frozen in fear before it, but had that been the dragon's fault?

Astrid stood up and marched over to the force field. No one, save the teens, was watching her; They were all busy eyeing Hiccup or Gobber, not surprised that the boy's plan hadn't worked. They never did, after all.

She walked over and stopped just in front of the force field. She was a dozen or so feet away from Hiccup, though, and he hadn't noticed her yet, but that didn't stop her. She paused for a moment, to second guess herself, but before she could, she made a decision. A stupid decision, but a decision nonetheless.

Astrid Hofferson stepped through the forcefield.

* * *

**Sorry for the little cliffie ;3 or am I? *cue evil laughter***

**Anyways, we're finally getting somewhere... haha. Sorry it took so long. **

**To answer a question I've gotten quite a few times, ("how many/which clips will you be doing?") I'll be doing ALL of the clips that were released pre-movie 2. **

**Well I don't have much more to say, sooo... *continues rambling* buh-bye now! please leave a review! ^-^**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Nat**

**Posted July 1, 2014**

**(happy birthday Jason Grace! :3) **


	11. Dragon Sanctuary

**Hello... I'm alive? *dodges frying pans* I'M SO SORRY IT'S BEEN ALMOST TWO WEEKS AND I HAVEN'T UPDATED AND I LEFT YOU WITH A CLIFFIE AND UGH**

**I was at a vet camp (which was very fun :D) but I didn't have a computer or a ton of time to type on my phone, so... er, yes, that's my excuse. Sorry if it doesn't qualify :P **

**Apologies in advance for anything wrong grammar-wise with this chapter (and any others, I suppose); it was a hasty creation, though I did do some of it while I was at camp. **

**Thanks for 300 follows you perfect humans :D**

**BY THE WAY, there's some FAQ'S in the second A/N, just because I've been getting a bunch of reviews with questions and whatnot :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HTTYD. Yet. (emphasis on yet.) **

**Without further ado... **

**Here's Chapter 11!**

* * *

A small gasp was heard from the direction of the teens. Astrid turned around to see Fishlegs covering his mouth with his hands, his green eyes wide. Looking around at the other Vikings, Astrid found that all eyes were on her now; several had opened their mouth in shock, and a few just blinked in surprise.

Hiccup looked up at her, both awe and fear etched on his face at the same time. "Uh, Astrid, what...?"

With a sigh, she walked over to him, hands on hips. "You said they weren't dangerous, and that you would prove it. Well, prove it."

The relief that filled his face was almost contagious. He looked... Happy. Astrid had never seen him like that. A smile emerged on his face, and it grew until it stretched from ear to ear. He turned and began walking towards the dragons, gesturing for Astrid to follow him.

With one glance back at the Vikings, who were still staring at her in shock, she turned and followed Hiccup towards the scaled beasts. If she had said she wasn't scared, that would have been a lie; she was terrified. But Hoffersons didn't show fear, so she sucked it up and walked into the crowd of wild, dangerous, fire-breathing reptiles she'd been at war with all her life.

She heard Hiccup mumbling- something about Nadders?- as he wandered through the mob of dragons, Toothless at his side. He seemed to be looking for something... or someone.

Astrid looked around, taking in the sight of all the dragons. She tried to see it from Hiccup's point of view; that they weren't killing machines, that they were friendly, that they _felt_ and had emotions, just like the Vikings. What she saw surprised her.

The dragons were... beautiful. They looked down at her curiously, not violently, and warbled to her in greeting. Astrid laughed when a Terrible Terror flew up to her and landed on her shoulder, gasped in awe as a Nightmare made itself a bed of fire, admired a Hideous Zippleback as one head scratched the other's neck, making it purr in happiness; they were incredible.

She was deep into the jungle of dragons now, and couldn't even see the rest of her fellow villagers. They were mad, she knew, but she didn't care. If only they could see what she saw, what _Hiccup _saw...

She turned in circles, smiling, as she saw the dragons. But one in particular caught her eye. She whirled around to see it and staggered back in surprise.

Hiccup stood there, in the middle of the dragons, with two in particular by his side. At his right was Toothless, his black scales glistening. To his left, though, was...

"Stormfly," Astrid whispered in awe. The Nadder's sky-blue scales weren't as brilliant as she'd seen on the screen, but she recognized her all the same. At the sound of Astrid's voice, Stormfly squawked in recognition, and stepped forward. Astrid looked her up and down in awe, but something kept tugging at her mind. The Nadder looked familiar...

Then it hit her. "Oh my gods, she's the dragon from training!" Hiccup nodded in confirmation, and Astrid immediately felt bad. She'd thrown an axe at this dragon's face! She could have killed it, and yet here it was, willing to trust her off of blind faith.

Silently, Astrid walked up towards the Nadder. She was aware of Hiccup, Toothless, and the other dragons watching her every move, but she didn't care. She paused right in front of Stormfly, and began to reach out to touch her snout. She looked over at Hiccup, who nodded in confirmation, willing Astrid to touch the Nadder. Astrid closed her eyes and extended her arm, and was surprised when Stormfly closed the gap for her.

The beautiful blue Nadder huffed into Astrid's hand, taking delight in her touch. Astrid scratched her snout, and she purred in pleasure. Off to the side, Hiccup could not contain his grin; even Toothless was wearing his signature gummy smile as the Nadder and her future rider bonded right before the duo's eyes.

Astrid turned back to Hiccup, a look of complete delight on her face. "When can I ride her?" she asked excitedly. Hiccup chucked at her enthusiasm.

"How about right now?"

* * *

Needless to say, the villagers were practically biting their nails off in worry by the time the Hiccup and Astrid returned.

Everyone was still in shock, having seen the best young warrior on Berk walk from the Viking side to the Dragon side of the force field. Did she really not want to hurt them, or was she just giving them a chance?

Astrid's parents were going out of their mind with worry. They knew their daughter could defend herself, but she'd just walked into a crowd of lethal dragons with nothing to defend herself with. Stoick was equally worried; they'd been in that crowd of dragons for a long time... Were they ever going to come out?

Just as Stoick was considering trying to pass the force field again, just to save Hiccup from his own stupidity, a jet-black dragon appeared over the heads of the others. Stoick recognized Toothless immediately- was that Hiccup, sitting on the Night Fury's back?!- and was almost relieved at the sight of him. What he did not expect, though, was for another dragon to follow him in hot pursuit.

Blue scales flashed against black as another dragon, a Deadly Nadder, this time, soared above the pool of scaled serpents and followed Toothless as he glided towards the force field. They landed just in front of it. With a start, Stoick realized that the Nadder, too, had a rider. It was-

"Astrid?" he asked, incredulous. She turned at the sound of her Chief's voice, a wide grin on her face.

"You remember Stormfly, from those clips?" she gestured toward the screen, then reached down to pat the Nadder. "Well, this is her. She's also the dragon that we use for training," she added, looking troubled. "I threw an axe at her, once, and yet..." She hopped off and scratched Stormfly under her chin. The Nadder purred and leaned into her touch, causing Astrid to smile again.

The other Vikings were dumbfounded. Some murmured in disbelief, while just stared, wide-eyed.

"Well well well," said a voice, and everyone turned around to see Nat watching Astrid, a smirk on her face. "Took you long enough, Astrid. Now, let's start the next clip." She snapped her fingers, and the screen began to move again. The Vikings all turned towards it attentively.

* * *

**HICCUP Uh, ho-hold on, wait just a minute!**

_**Hiccup runs through a narrow hole, surrounded by odd-shaped stones, an incredulous smile on his face. In front of him, his mother, Valka, jumps gracefully through passageway, gesturing for Hiccup to follow.**_

Stoick stiffened at the sight of his long-lost wife. Valka, Hiccup, and now Astrid... How many more of the Berkians were friends with the dragons?

**VALKA (rushed) This way!**

**HICCUP Come back here!**

**VALKA Come!**

Hiccup tilted his head in curiosity, not unlike his scaled brother sometimes did. Where was his long-lost mother leading his future self?

_**She continues to run, and he continues to follow. Toothless is right behind Hiccup, following him in his pursuit of his mother.**_

**HICCUP You're my **_**mother**_**?! I mean, what the-**

_**He ducks down to avoid a low stone, still moving through the cavern.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Do you grasp how insane it sounds?**

Hiccup just nodded, as if confirming his own words. Valka being alive and well, better than before, even, after being kidnapped by rogue dragons was a bit much for the Vikings to take in. Then again, so was the son of the Chief befriending a Night Fury. And, of course, that minor fact that dragons could actually _not _be killing machines.

_**Valka climbs up a steep stone with ease, still gesturing for Hiccup to follow.**_

**VALKA Come, quickly!**

_**She continues to evade him, and he reaches the steep stone and pauses for a moment.**_

**HICCUP I have questions!**

_**He tries to climb up, but cannot; his prosthetic leg won't grip on the sleek stone, and he can't reach the edge to pull himself up. He tries to reach it as he continues to bombard Valka with questions.**_

Hiccup winced at the sight of the peg leg, and again wondered how that had happened. Toothless nosed his left shin in confusion, and Hiccup gave him a reassuring pat on the head.

"It's okay, bud," he promised, looking over at his Night Fury friend. "We're fine, see? We're fine... More than fine, even," he said with a quick glance over at Astrid, who was sitting beside Stormfly and peacefully watching the screen. Toothless just crooned in agreement.

**HICCUP Where have you been all this time?**

Stoick stiffened at that question. Where _had _Valka been, all those years? If she'd been with another village, surely he would have heard of her, at least from one of his fellow Chieftains, but he'd heard nothing. Had she been alone, all that time? Stoick hoped not.

_**Toothless comes up from behind Hiccup and pushes him up the steep stone. He lands with a grunt and rolls his feet, grasping the walls to help him up.**_

Hiccup giggled and have Toothless a thankful scratch on the chin, to which the legendary Night Fury responded by groaning in pleasure and falling over on his side.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) What have you been doing? They said you were dead! Everyone thinks you were eaten by...**

_**A light is coming from the end of the tunnel, and Hiccup reaches it and crawls out. His eyes widen in awe and amazement. In front of him, dozens of dragons are flying in circle formation around a tall tier of stone.**_

The Vikings stiffen and gasp, some in awe, some in fear, and all in amazement. There are so many of them!

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (amazed) Dragons...**

_**He walks forward, passing a few Gronckle hatchlings on the way. As always, Toothless is right behind him, walking in stride. They both look around curiously.**_

**HICCUP Wow...**

_**A large dragon flies just over them, and Hiccup ducks to avoid it, smiling.**_

Hiccup's eyes were wide in amazement, absorbing the beauty of the dragon nest. They looked so... Peaceful, so serene, so _happy. _That made him happy, too.

A few feet away, Astrid was having the same thoughts. She'd love to go to this place, see all of the amazing dragons... She'd taken a huge risk, earlier, when she'd followed crossed from one side of the room to the other and followed Hiccup into the crowd of dragons, but she didn't regret a thing. He'd opened her eyes to a whole new way of life, and she was loving it, even if she'd only just found it a few minutes ago.

_**The dragons continue to fly around the large stone, and several have landed on it. Around and around they go; dragons of all different species and colors are there.**_

_**Toothless notices something that makes him growl defensively. Hiccup turns around to find what his friend is threatening and steps backward in surprise.**_

_**Valka is sitting on a large, red dragon, which is looking at them curiously. It's perched, upside down, on the stone wall. It tilts its head to the side as it examines the Night Fury and its rider.**_

Hiccup blinked in mild surprise. He'd never seen this kind of dragon before. It resembled an owl, and now that he could get a good look at it, he noticed the odd, double-wing joints on it's back.

_**Hiccup continues to step backwards, and Toothless takes up a defensive stance.**_

**HICCUP (to Valka) This is where you've been for twenty years?**

_**Valka looks down at her son and nods in affirmation, a small smile played on her lips.**_

_**Toothless moves to the edge of the plain they are standing on and gazes out at the flying dragons, and is joined by another green dragon.**_

Stoick sighed in a sort of sad relief. At least Valka had not been alone, all those years, but she'd had no human company. Being with only dragons, she was bound to get lonely at some point... Right?

**HICCUP (to Valka) It's not every day you find out your mother is some kind of... Crazy, feral, vigilante dragon lady.**

Hiccup chuckled at his description of his mother. Crazy dragon lady, indeed- Hiccup was amazed that she'd lived with dragons for so long! He could only imagine what she'd learned from them over the years.

_**He gestures with his hands as he speaks, then looks up at Valka with a slightly pained expression. Valka chuckles in mild amusement. Her dragon begins to help her down, extending his wing and allowing her to slide to the ground on it.**_

**VALKA At least I'm not boring... right?**

_**Mother and son are now face-to-face, observing each other.**_

**HICCUP How did you survive?**

**VALKA Oh, Cloudjumper never meant to harm me.**

Stoick couldn't help but remember the night Valka had been taken. Hiccup had been so small, not even out of his cradle, when it had happened... Stoick had never been the same after the loss of his wife.

_**She begins to walk towards the ledge, and Hiccup and Toothless follow. Valka's dragon, Cloudjumper, emerges from the shadows and tags along, as well.**_

**VALKA (CONT'D) He must have thought I belonged here. The home of the great Bewilderbeast.**

Everyone was quiet for a moment, and then Gobber voiced the question everyone was pondering:

"Wha' in the name of Odin's skivvies is a Bewilderbeast?"

Hiccup just shook his head to signal that he didn't know, and continued to watch.

_**Toothless suddenly darts across the ground, tongue hanging from his mouth. He perches on the ledge, and soon Valka and Hiccup are gazing out at a massive white creature with enormous tusks and spines covering its back.**_

The Viking's jaws dropped at the sight of such a massive dragon. True, they'd seen it before in the, er, "trailers", but this was the first time they'd gotten a good look it at... It looked like it was the size of the village!

**VALKA (CONT'D) The Alpha species. One of the very few that still exsist.**

Astrid's mouth hung open in awe, and Hiccup's eyes twinkled. The Bewilderbeast was amazing! It was totally bizarre that a creature that huge could even exist. Power practically radiated off of him, even through the screen; Toothless and all the dragons were looking at the ground now, and some were even bowing in submission.

_**A few colorful dragons fly around the Bewilderbeast, who is resting in a pool of water. A purple dragon lands in front of him and bows in respect.**_

**VALKA (CONT'D) Every nest has its Queen, but this is the **_**King **_**of all dragons.**

Some Vikings tensed at this statement, and several paled visibly. Every nest? As in, _plural_? How many nests were there? If what Valka had hinted at was true, and there were multiple nests, how would the Vikings ever drive the dragons out of their home..?

_**Both Hiccup and Valka are smiling now as they gaze down at the great beast in amazement and admiration. Valka gestures towards the green ice covering the sanctuary with her staff.**_

**VALKA (CONT'D) With his icy breath, this graceful giant built our nest, a safe haven for dragons everywhere. We all live under his care, and his command.**

"Wait, he breaths ice?" Snotlout voiced loudly. Astrid raised an eyebrow in question, and Hiccup blinked in surprise.

"I've never even heard of an ice-breathing dragon. Most of them breath fire, with a few exceptions, like the Skrill, or the Scauldron, but... _Ice_? That's new," Hiccup admitted.

Fishlegs nodded to confirm what Hiccup had said, his eyes shining brightly from learning more about the mysterious Bewilderbeast.

_**The Bewilderbeast continues to doze lightly. Meanwhile, a group of young hatchlings spots the Night Fury, and rushes over to 'greet' the newcomer. They surround him almost immediately, and Toothless is overwhelmed until Cloudjumper comes and roars at them, scaring them off. Toothless looks up at him gratefully.**_

Toothless snorted and glared at the hatchlings. He was a Night Fury, and he wasn't about to be taken down by a few hatchlings.

**VALKA (CONT'D) (amused) All but the babies, of course...**

_**The group of hatchlings then races over to the Bewilderbeast and settles on giant head. A few are licking and poking him, and he awakes from his slumber.**_

A few dragons winced as the hatchlings awoke the Bewilderbeast. Any dragon would get upset to have his slumber disrupted, and as an Alpha, a Bewilderbeast could have punished the hatchlings easily, but did not. This huge dragon cared for those who lived with him. He was a good leader- a Good Alpha.

**VALKA (CONT'D) ...who listen to no one.**

Some dragons groaned and whimpered in agreement. Hatchlings were super annoying sometimes! Meanwhile, several young dragons raised their snouts and huffed with pride. That's right, they listened to no one!

_**She laughs heartily, and the Bewilderbeast turns his head to look over at her, making the hatchlings fly off. Valka sinks into a bow as the Bewilderbeast examines her and Hiccup up close. Toothless tries to look the Alpha in the eye, but cannot; his eyes keep darting to the floor in submission to the great white dragon.**_

**VALKA I've lived among them for twenty years, Hiccup.**

Stoick let out a tense sigh. Twenty years... It had been fifteen years since he'd lost his beloved wife. Even five years in the future, he would have no idea that she was still alive; alive and well, even, living with the dragons. Twenty years. Had Valka even wanted to come home? If she'd wanted to, she could have; she rode on _dragonback_, for Thor's sake! So why hadn't she come home...?

He didn't care, really. He missed Valka, more than he even realized. Seeing her face again had reopened a wound that had never properly healed. Stoick just wanted to see his wife again.

_**Hiccup looks up at the Bewilderbeast's piercing blue eyes, an awe-filled smile on his face.**_

Again, the dragons fell into bows, and cast their eyes to the floor. Even some of the Vikings had a hard time looking into the great dragon's eyes. If this dragon were a man, he wouldn't just be a chief; he'd be a king, maybe even a god.

**VALKA (CONT'D) Learning their ways, discovering their secrets...**

_**The Bewilderbeast blows a light puff of ice onto Hiccup, turning his hair and eyebrows white. Valka laughs as he looks up at his hair, then quickly rubs the ice out.**_

Hiccup blushed, and Astrid looked over at him with a chuckle.

**VALKA (amused) He likes ya.**

_**Hiccup looks back at the Alpha in awe.**_

**HICCUP (amazed) Wow...**

Stoick's hard expression softened. He remembered what Gobber had told him upon his return from the search for the Dragon's Nest. The blacksmith had told the Chief that his son, who could barely lift an axe, was at the top of the dragon training class. How had he put it...? "He has this... way with the beasts."

Stoick knew now that Hiccup had never really attacked the dragons, he's just taken them out other ways. Non-violent ways, easier ways, different ways. They should have attacked him. The beasts should have seen Hiccup and finished him off before he'd had time to even lift a finger to scratch them, but they hadn't. Now, the Chief's supposedly dead wife was laughing as a giant Alpha dragon blew ice on his son, who actually looked happy.

Maybe the dragons weren't so bad after all.

* * *

**YAY! Stoick got the message, hehe. **

**SO, like I said, sorry for not updating for a while! Here, have a virtual cookie as an apology gift :D *hands you cookies* :3 **

**And now for the FAQ's!**

**Q: How many clips will you be doing?**

**A: All of them! If it was released by Dreamworks before the movies, I'll post it. **

**Q: Will you be doing a "Watching the Movie" fic after this?**

**A: Yup! I'll be doing that one and another one I've got planned out at the same time. **

**Q: Will you spoil any major parts of movie 2? **

**A: NO NO NO. If it wasn't in the clip/trailer, I'm not using it, I promise! If you still haven't seen the movie and don't want to watch the clips either, this fic isn't something you'd want to read (though if you're reading this right now, I suppose it's a bit late), but I won't put any other parts of the second movie in it. **


	12. New Face

**Well, um, yes, hello...! **

**I'M SO SORRY! I got caught up with life and all that awesome (eh) stuff. I was in on vacation in New York for a few days, and a few days ago my family got a two new foster puppies (both of which are rather adorable ^-^) so I've been super-busy. So... yeah. That's my excuse. You have my permission to throw rotten tomatoes. **

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own HTTYD... I'll put it on my Christmas List. **

**Without further ado, here's the 'New Face' clip!**

* * *

**HICCUP (nervous) Hey!**

_**Hiccup looks around, worried, at the dragons that surround him. They are growling and snarling viciously, and his attempts to calm them are useless. One dragon moves splits from the crowd, making low growling noises and slowly making its way over to the Viking.**_

Stoick stiffened at the sight of so many dragons surrounding his son. From all he had seen, Stoick couldn't help but admit that dragons could be something other mindless beasts, but the dragons he was seeing now didn't exactly seem harmless.

**HICCUP Uh...**

Toothless crooned unhappily. Why was he not by his friend's side? He could only assume that they were separated somehow, and that worried him.

_**He tries to calm the dragon down by putting out his hands and showing that he means no harm, but the persistent beast continues to advance on him. Hiccup then grabs the odd-looking metal container from the his armor and a small cartridge from his boot, which he inserts into the metal.**_

Hiccup eyed the contraption curiously; he'd never seen anything like it. What did it do?

_**He presses a button and green Zippleback gas seeps out of the strange contraption. Hiccup spins in a circle until the gas completely surrounds him, separating him from the pack of dragons. He ducks down, shielding his face with his arm, as the gas explodes, surprising the dragons and sending them backward. The fire temporarily illuminates the dark cave, and at least a dozen dragons surround Hiccup.**_

Hiccup's eyes widened in awe, and he gave a slight gasp when the gas lit up. Back with the other Vikings, Gobber couldn't help but chuckle. Only Hiccup could have come up with something like that.

"I'm tellin ya," the blacksmith told Stoick, "if that boy ever stops workin' in the forge, I'd throw a fit. He's a natural." The Berkian Chief could only nod slowly in agreement, not really registering what his friend had said, as he eyed the numerous dragons worriedly.

_**After the mini explosion, Hiccup stands back up and walks slowly towards the dragon that had approached him before. He holds out his hand to show it that he means no harm, a determined expression on his face.**_

Hiccup snorted. "See?" he asked Astrid, gesturing towards the screen. "I _can _fend for myself," he said with a goofy smile.

The teen rolled her eyes playfully. "Yeah, in five years, maybe," she teased, giving him a light punch on the shoulder. He blinked for a moment, then giggled.

_**A strange figure is watching him, and leaps down from the rock it is perched on as Hiccup moves in to make contact with the dragon. Hiccup sees the movement and turns toward it in surprise, abandoning his attempts to befriend the snarling dragon before him.**_

"Oh, great," Hiccup groaned. "My moment of glory is _ruined!_" He threw his hands up in the air out of exasperation, and Astrid couldn't help but laugh.

_**The figure continues to sulk forward, its movements similar to those of a dragon stalking its prey. It its right hand, it holds a shield splattered with red, yellow, and green paints, and it is left, it grasps a mysterious staff with a thick, curved edge. The figure's helmet has spikes protruding from its crown, and gives it the appearance of a dragon.**_

"Woah, creepy," Tuffnut commented, staring at the mask. "Cool, but creepy."

"Yeah," Ruffnut added. "But it's more cool than it is creepy."

Tuffnut looked confused for a moment, then nodded enthusiastically. "I want it!"

"Ew, no," Ruff gagged. "It'd make you look uglier than you already do! I want it," she exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah?" Tuff challenged. "It'd make you uglier than it'd make me, so _I _want it _more._" The twins then charged at each other. There was a loud _CLANG! _as their helmets met, and soon they were both on the floor, groaning.

Hiccup just sighed and returned his attention to the screen, trying to ignore the commotion.

_**Hiccup faces the dragon-looking human, his hands held out in an attempt to show that he is weaponless and does not want to hurt anyone. He attempts to back away, but is surrounding by the snarling dragons, who appear to be in league with the strange human.**_

"That's weird," Hiccup said upon noticing that the dragons were not attacking this strange new person. "I don't know who else could possibly be friends with..."

He stopped mid-sentence as he realized who this masked stranger was.

"Oh."

"What?" Astrid asked, confused. "Who is it?"

"Mom," Hiccup answered with a slight nod. "It has to be."

Astrid just nodded in agreement and continued to watch the screen.

**HICCUP Who are you?**

_**The other person continues to circle around him, ignoring his words.**_

**HICCUP Do you even understand what I'm saying?**

_**The figure suddenly stops and spins its staff in its hand a few times, causing an odd sound to ring throughout the cave. The person then slams the thick edge into the stone ground. Upon impact, the staff makes a rattling sound, and the dragons surrounding the two humans respond to the strange noise.**_

"What...?"

_**Hiccup looks around in confusion as several dragons begin opening their mouths and creating fire in their throats. Instead of shooting flames, they keep the fire in their jaws, casting a dim light.**_

"Woah. That's new." Hiccup stared at the screen, awestruck at the wordless communication between his mother and her scaled friends. To have lived with the dragons for twenty years... He couldn't even begin to imagine what all she'd learned.

_**Toothless scoots closer to Hiccup, adopting a defensive position as the strange human drops its staff and shield and begins advancing towards them on all fours. The Night Fury growls defensively, but is unable to stop the figure from advancing. Upon reaching them, the dragon-human makes an odd hand motion in front of Toothless, causing the great black dragon to fall asleep and roll onto his back.**_

Upon his entrance, the Night Fury had flashed a toothless smile and warbled happily, glad that he was finally at Hiccup's side. His good mood was banished, however, when he had been knocked out without even being touched. Pleased croons quickly turned to a mix of vicious snarls and upset whines as Toothless hid his face under his paws out of shame. Hiccup just chuckled and patted his dragon friend lovingly.

"It's okay, bud," he reassured the Night Fury. "That's my mom, I'm sure of it. It's not like she'd do anything to hurt us." Toothless only groaned in response, and Hiccup returned his attention to the screen.

_**Hiccup's eyes widen as he looks quickly from Toothless to the human, who continues to move towards him. He backs up, but it reaches out to touch him. Hiccup looks down at the hand, unsure of what the dragon-human is trying to do.**_

**HICCUP (nervous) Uh...**

"Awkward," Snotlout voiced loudly. A few Vikings glared at him, though most ignored him and continued watching. "What?" he demanded upon noticing the accusing glances. "I'm just saying what everyone is thinking!" The few who had actually been listening simply sighed and averted their eyes to the screen.

_**Upon hearing his voice, the figure jerks back in surprise and speaks for the first time.**_

**FIGURE (surprise) Hiccup?**

_**The person's voice reveals it to be female. Hiccup looks at the strange woman, unsure how she knows who he is. The figure removes its helmet, revealing herself to be none other than Valka.**_

"See?" Hiccup said matter-of-factly. "I told you it was her!"

Astrid responded with a simple "uh-huh" and continued to watch. Toothless, now content that his friend was not in danger, returned his eyes to the screen and smiled upon seeing Valka's face in place of the strange mask.

**VALKA C-could it be?**

_**She looks up at Hiccup, her eyes wide. Hiccup, however, is even more confused.**_

**HICCUP Should I know you?**

"Huh. This must have been when we first met. Before the whole 'dragon sanctuary' thing, at least," he remarked, and Toothless warbled in agreement.

_**The awed look on Valka's face fades to something similar to shame or regret.**_

**VALKA No...**

_**Hiccup squints his eyes a bit, pressing her to go on.**_

**VALKA But a mother never forgets.**

_**Hiccup's eyes widen and he gasps, realizing what she is saying.**_

Hiccup blinked. She'd never forgotten him? Sure, he'd remembered her... sort of. He had very few memories of his mother, all of which were happy. Most of the things he knew about her he had learned from his father, who wasn't exactly the most chatty person ever. He'd remembered that she was kind and caring, and that she was taken when he was very young, but not much else.

But she had never forgotten him. Despite having been gone for twenty years, living with the dragons, she had not forgotten her son. That made Hiccup feel warm and happy inside.

She remembered him.

That made him feel loved.

* * *

**So... Ta-da! Again, I'm sorry for the tardiness. Life happens, ya know? **

**Please review! **

**Thanks for reading,**

**-Nat**


End file.
